


Raising Judith

by darkmystress00



Series: Adoption!verse [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmystress00/pseuds/darkmystress00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Beth and Daryl after the deal is done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated M for later chapters. I hope you guys like it!

Beth and Daryl had had to wait almost three weeks before Judith was able to come home. Talk about a man under stress, Daryl didn’t think he could get anymore antsy while he was waiting. Then the day she was brought to him he was scared as hell that he was going to mess this up. Lil Asskicker, as Daryl affectionately called Judith, was so precious he didn’t know what to do. The only model on how to be a dad had been his piece of work old man, and he knew nothing that man had taught him would be useful, unless he used as a guide of what not to do. He’d sat up, almost all night, staring at Judy as she slept in the spare room panicking that he didn’t have a clue and wouldn’t know the first thing about raising a little girl. That was where Beth found him at almost four in the morning, on a work night, and sat down next to him. She didn’t have to say anything, just look at him and he was spilling his guts like some sort of jackass. But he needed this. She’d listened carefully and finally when he’d emotionally regurgitated everything she wrapped him in a soft hug and promised that they’d get through this just like they get through everything, together. He’d been comforted even though it hadn’t really been that much of a solution. They stood together and started back towards their room. Daryl stopped by the crib and leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Judith’s head. Beth believed in him, so he knew there was no way he could fail.

Daryl looked at the pictures littering the walls up and down the hallway as well as in their bedroom. True to her word, she’d snapped pictures of them as often as she could and had them printed out and framed. After he’d moved most of his stuff, mainly just his clothes (he left the furniture for Merle who had taken to staying there while the whole deal with Beth had gone down), Daryl had still kind of felt like the odd man out in the apartment. It had been Beth’s mission to make him feel as at home as she could in the space that was now _theirs_ instead of just _hers._ The first picture she’d put up had been the one from her phone that Daryl had said was his favorite. She blew it up (luckily phones nowadays had great megapixel specs) to the biggest size she could get without it looking grainy and weird. She’d framed it and hung it in their bedroom. Daryl had seen it he moment he walked in to change his clothes. He’d taken it down and walked out to where she was making dinner. She seemed startled at first until he explained that he wanted it in the living room, where everyone could see. She smiled and agreed. He hung it up above the TV and grinned like a fool all through dinner.

Adjusting to life together hadn’t been as smooth as they had thought it would be. They’d faced their bumps in the road, but it had only made them stronger. They’d danced around that tiny little word, neither one of them wanting to rush it and make it awkward. They both knew though. The first time she’d said it had been when Judith had come home, and he’d completely missed it. She’d said it so casually he thought she’d been talking to Judith, hadn’t even responded to the fact that she’d spoken at all. He’d thought she was possessed when she stalked out of the room, all filled with fury. He’d asked what he’d done wrong but when she wouldn’t give him a straight answer that was when the arguing had begun. When she finally spit it out that she’d told him she loved him and he hadn’t even acknowledged she’d said anything he stood there slack jawed and dumb founded. “I thought you were talking to Asskicker!” He’d finally said, pointing towards the baby asleep in the back room. “If I’d known you were talkin’ to me, you know I’dve told you I love you too.” It was her turn to stand there glassy eyed and slack jawed.

“Really?” She’d squeaked.

“Hell, Greene,” He’d taken to calling her that when he was exasperated with her. It was a term of endearment and she knew it. “What do you think, I’m just playin’ house?” His mouth quirked into the smallest of smiles. “Of course I love you.” She barreled at him and wrapped him in a tight hug.  Leave it to them to swap ‘I love you’s in the middle of a fight.

Things had gotten a little easier after they’d finally said their piece, and life had become about a rotation of who would cook dinner while the other cleaned up or looked after Judith. Every day Daryl found that kid burrowed a little deeper in his heart. It had startled him the first time he’d been called her daddy. Beth, Judith, and he’d gone to Maggie and Glenn’s home for a barbeque on a sunny afternoon. He’d been at the grill hanging with Glenn when he heard Beth talking about how Judith was ‘looking at her daddy.’ He’d nearly choked on his beer when he’d looked over and saw Judith’s eyes glued to him along with Beth’s sunny gaze. He never thought he’d be a daddy; never thought he’d be lucky enough. And he fully realized he was lucky. Lucky to have both his girls in his life.

Merle had given him so much shit when he’d found out exactly how deep he was. “You think that girl is gonna stick around?” Daryl had just shrugged and told him to mind his own fucking business. “What the hell do you know about being a dad, little brother? You know you ain’t had the best role model.” Daryl had left him feeling like shit and had snipped at Beth on his return back to their home. She’d promptly marched him back to his truck, and had him take her back to his old apartment to meet the infamous brother that had managed to put him in such a sour mood. She’d stormed in there all rage and fury, and had been a sight to behold. Merle hadn’t even known what had hit him. She’d never once fully unleashed on Daryl, he’d realized, as she unleashed on Merle. She’d had his older brother wrapped around her finger faster than he could blink and Daryl literally had to keep from laughing. By the end of the visit, which only lasted a good fifteen minutes, Merle had apologized and promised to come to Sunday dinner so she could get to know him better, and he’d promised to come meet Judith once she came home. They’d walked out of there with Merle scratching his head wondering how in the hell this little slip of a woman had managed that, and Daryl laughing his ass off in the car on the way home.

When they’d gotten back home she’d turned to him and laid her hands on his cheeks, looking deeply into his eyes. “You are a good man. You will be a good father. Don’t you ever let anyone try to take that away from you. Okay?” He’d nodded before kissing her. She always knew exactly what to say or do to pull him out of his ruts, and whenever he was around his brother, he always fell into a rut.

Merle had come on board rather quickly, and had even, grudgingly, admitted maybe Daryl knew what he was doing. Maybe. Things had gotten easier after that. Knowing he wasn’t doing this on his own had given Daryl a comfort he hadn’t realized he was lacking before. He knew he wasn’t technically doing this alone, he had Beth, but Merle was his only family left, and it felt nice to know he was there too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith is cutting her first tooth.

When Judith was cutting her first tooth life turned into a nightmare. The poor kid was inconsolable and Beth was slowly unraveling. Day after day it was getting harder to put Judy down for bed at night and Beth would stay up later and later trying to get her quiet. Daryl had tried to relieve Beth from duty many times, but she’d just smiled and shooed him out the door, insisting that she could handle it, and his job at the auto shop was more important than her help at the farm. Maggie would understand if she was sluggish the next morning. He had been able to tend to Judith one night. Beth had been dead on her feet, almost falling asleep as she made dinner, and Daryl had quietly steered her towards the bed. She’d sat while he removed her shoes and then flopped over, head on her pillow and was out. She’d slept through dinner and slept through Judith’s wails that night and Daryl was glad for it.

Tonight, Beth stood, pacing back and forth across Judith’s room, bouncing the fussy child in her arms lightly. Judy wanted none of it and screamed as she swayed back and forth across her room. Beth glanced at the clock, it was almost three a. m. and she had tried everything. She’d tried Judy’s binky, she’d tried a cold rag, she’d tried a teething ring, she’d even tried to let Judy chomp down on her fingers. Nothing had worked to soothe the child and Beth was at her wits end. She had bags under her eyes, she was exhausted and she felt horrible that she couldn’t help her baby girl feel any better. “Judy…Judy, sweetheart, you gotta calm down baby girl. You gotta help me out here.” She whispered. “Please Judy?” She didn’t realize she was starting to cry until she felt Daryl’s arms wrap around her from behind. “I can’t get her to quiet down. I can’t make her feel better. Daryl…what do I do? I’m so tired…” She hiccupped as tears streamed down her face.

“You give her to me and go get some rest. Beth, you’re not in this by yourself, I’m right here.” He rumbled behind her. The instinct to refuse was on the tip of her tongue. “Beth, you’re exhausted. You haven’t been sleeping well and you wont let me help. She’s my girl too. Let me take her tonight. You gotta lean on someone for help.” She sniffed and looked down at Judith.

“I’m her mama, I should be able to comfort her.” She was feeling so helpless and like an unfit mother. She just wanted to do this right. Judith was so important and special, she deserved a good mom.

“Asskicker is teething, no one can comfort her.” He gently walked around to face Beth and the screaming baby in question. “It’s not personal. You’re her favorite person, but she’s miserable right now because she’s got razors ripping up her mouth.” He reached for Judith and Beth gave her over reluctantly. She looked at him, her eyes red, her nose red, and the bags under her eyes a deep purple, and all he could think was that she’d never looked more beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her. “Bed for you, young lady.” He grinned when she smacked him in the shoulder playfully.

“Yes sir, Mr. Dixon.” She leaned down and kissed Judith’s head, mercifully the child had reduced her screams down to whimpers and hiccups. She knew it wouldn’t last long, but it was blissful to her ears. As soon as Beth was in their bedroom, Judith let out a scream from Daryl’s arms and he let out a sigh. He tried the bouncing, he tried a bottle, he tried her mobile, the kid truly was just miserable. He didn’t get her quieted down until half past four and even then, it was a fitful sleep that she whimpered through. He laid down on the bed in the spare room, setting his phone alarm for vibrate. At this point he’d only get about an hour to an hour and a half tops of sleep before work.

His eyes were gritty and heavy as he stared at the carburetor in front of him like it was some alien technology he’d never seen before. He heard someone call his name and turned to see Andrea standing behind him, hands on her hips, blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail. “Come on Daryl, we gotta talk.” He was tired and so beyond caring at this point, he just shrugged and followed her back to her office. She sat down at her desk and looked at him. “What’s going on? You’ve been distracted and slow lately. Everything at home ok? Merle giving you trouble again?” She quirked a half smile. He sat tiredly in the chair across from her.

“Nah.” He said, his head falling back against the back of the chair.

“Is it Beth?” He’d long ago told Andrea about Beth and Judith. It had come as a shock, but she’d tossed him a teasing smile and told him that she hoped he wasn’t biting off more than he could chew. Now he understood exactly what she’d meant.

“Kind of. It’s more Judith. She’s teething and keeping Beth up every night. She finally cracked last night and I found her crying in the baby’s room along with Asskicker.” He sighed at the thunderous look coming over Andrea’s face. “’Fore you go off about how I need to step up, Beth wont let me. Hell, she was near a nervous breakdown before she let me take Judith last night. I just don’t know what to do for the kid so that Beth will calm down and sleep. I was up with her until almost four thirty this morning trying to get her down. I tried everything.” Andrea looked thoughtful.

“Have you tried whiskey? Or rum? Spread a little on her gums. Supposed to numb ‘em right up.” He just stared at her.

“I am not giving the kid booze. You nuts?” She smiled and shook her head.

“I’m serious. It’s an old school trick, my daddy swore by it when Amy was little.” He continued to look at her like she lost her mind so she took a deep breath. “Well, you could wet down the corner of her favorite blanket and freeze it. She’ll chew the frozen bit and the cold will help the gums.” He nodded. “Baby aprin will also help, or baby orajel to numb, but you gotta be careful because you could numb up her tongue and she wont be able to cleanly take a bottle. It’ll be all over the place.” His hands came up and pressed against his tired eyes.

“Oh hell, why didn’t I think about baby meds?” He wasn’t being sarcastic. He shook his head to try to clear the fog of exhaustion. He knew why. He was so damn tired and didn’t know the first thing about baby stuff.

“Cause you’re a new daddy and have no clue.” His face snapped up to look at her with a glare. “And that is alright. You’re not supposed to have a clue.” She sighed, “Look, go finish that carb, take a long lunch and stop by the store. When you get home tonight give that baby’s mouth a good rub down with medicine and make sure Beth gets a good night sleep. You try to get some sleep as well. You two both try to run yourselves ragged and it’s not good for either one of you. I’ll make sure you get some light work until this phase passes or you are back on your feet.” He cracked a half smile.

“I appreciate it Andrea.” She pinned him with a mock stern glare.

“You mention it to anyone and I’ll make sure you have to do an engine rebuild, all by yourself. Got it? Can’t have the others thinking I’m giving you special treatment.” She winked at him. “Now go on, get back to work slacker.”

“Yes ma’am.” He stood gave her a little nod and made his way back out to his bay. When he got there he stared at the carb, completely dismantled and ready to be cleaned and reassembled. He looked around and noticed Tyreese eyeing him. “You do this?” Tyreese gave a shrug. “Thanks.”

“Didn’t say it was me.”

“You didn’t have to.” Tyreese smiled.

“I know, but I also know you’ve got a lot on your plate right now. Can’t have you falling behind or you know how Andrea will get.” Daryl didn’t know how to respond so he just shook his head. “Just lookin’ out for a friend.” Daryl looked up at him and smiled.

“Again, thanks. I really do appreciate it.” Tyreese shrugged it off and got back to work. Lunch came quickly and Daryl hopped into his truck intent on hitting the local pharmacy for anything labeled baby that might help Judith. He got back to work with twenty  minutes to spare, and tucked the little bag into his glove compartment, a big smile on his face. Andrea saw him as he entered his bay.

“You look like the cat that got the cream.”

“Nope, better. I’m the guy who got everything except baby morphine.” Andrea let out a snort. “You can laugh, but I can guarantee Beth and I will be getting our first good night of sleep in a long while.” Andrea shook her head.

“Just get back to work.” He gave her a two finger salute and started to put the carb back into the engine.

When he got home Beth was once again bouncing and crying Judith across the living room, pleading into the phone. “Maggie…I don’t know what to do. She just wont stop crying.” Daryl frowned and shut the door. He set his treasure down on the counter and without a word slip Judith from Beth’s arms. She cast him a small smile and continued to try to talk to Maggie as best she could. Daryl walked back to the kitchen and popped open the baby orajel, squeezing some on his finger before popping it into Judith’s mouth and massaging the gel on her gums. The reaction was almost instant as Judith’s whimpers and tears stopped and she let out a peel of laughter and reached up to touch Daryl’s chin. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed one of her chubby hands.

Beth was still pacing back and forth in the living room frantically trying to come up with a solution when she realized it was quiet, too quiet. It hadn’t been this quiet in a long time. “Maggie, I gotta go.” Without waiting for a response she hung up and made her way to the kitchen. She found Daryl holding a smiling Judith, who was reaching up playing with his face. She looked at him in awe. “What did you do, I mean, to get her to calm down? How did you figure it out?” He looked up at her.

“My boss noticed I was dragging today, when I let her know about Asskicker she told me to pick up some special baby medicine. I wasn’t sure which one would work, so I grabbed just about everything that had baby labeled on the front. I figured anything that said numbing or teething would work.” He held up the tube of baby orajel. “Just massaged a little of this on her mouth and it was like magic.” She grinned at him.

“I’m gonna buy every tube I can find if it’ll help her with the pain.” She reached for her. “Feeling better baby girl? You think you can eat now?”

“Careful with feeding her, this stuff might’ve numbed up her tongue a bit and she might make a mess of your shirt.” She smiled.

“As long as she’s not crying I don’t care if she gives me a shower in formula.”

Judith had gone down that night without so much as a fuss. She was probably just as tired as Beth and he were, Daryl mused. He’d put a little more orajel on her gums and watched as she’d taken her binky and passed out. Beth had laid her down and then without a word, dragged him to bed. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t for her to push his down on the bed, cover him in blankets and worm her way into his side. “You are amazing.” She’d breathed into his ear and before he could question her about it, she was asleep in his arms, her even breath puffing against his neck. He’s wrapped an arm around her, flipped on their end of the baby monitor and closed his eyes. Judith hadn’t stirred all night, and neither had they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Beth's break down to be a little bigger, but it just didn't feel right. I hope you enjoy. If there is anything you wanna request, shoot me a message on tumblr and I'll try to put it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith's first words don't go exactly as Beth and Daryl would have planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Merle!!

Judith’s first word had been a big upset to both her parents. Daryl had hurt his hand pretty bad at work and needed Beth to take him to the urgent care (it was after hours for most doctors and he didn’t want to have to pay an ER bill) so they’d had Merle sit with her. He wasn’t supposed to do anything except feed her, burp her, change her and put her to bed.

They’d been sitting in the doctor’s office when Daryl’s phone had gone off. They let it go to voicemail since they were in the middle of talking to the doctor. They needed to get his hand x-rayed to make sure no damage to the bones had occurred and then they’d stitch him up and give him some strong pain killers and a course of antibiotics. When Beth’s phone started to buzz in her purse she’d pulled it out and turned it on. “What’s the matter Merle?”

“She wont stop babbling.” It was all he said into the phone and then he sat patiently expecting her to tell him some miracle she worked to get Judith down for the night.

“Did you give her a bath?”

“Dammit woman, you didn’t say nothing about no bath time.” Beth rolled her eyes.

“If she’s not calming down you can put her in a warm bath. Fill the tub part way up and put her bath seat in the middle. Make sure you check the water temperature. It’ll feel lukewarm to you, but it’ll be good for her.”

“But really, Beth, I think…I think she’s missing you and Daryl…maybe I should bring her to you?”

“Merle, we’ll be back soon. You can handle this. I promise. She just needs to relax. She’s not screaming so she’s happy.”

“No Beth…it’s not about me not being able to handle it…just…listen.” Beth huffed into the phone until she heard little Judy sitting on the other end not just babbling, but _talking._ Judith sat on the other end, obviously playing with something and calling out for Daryl.

“Dada.” Beth’s mouth dropped and her eyes flew to Daryl. He could see the emotion swirling in her eyes and was instantly on alert.

“What did he do now? Is Judy alright?” Beth’s eyes got teary and she nodded.

“Yeah. You need to hear this.” She handed him the phone and watched as he placed it up to his ear.

“Dammit Merle. I’m not supposed to be listening to you mouth breathe. What’s goin’ on?” A heartbeat passed and his eyes got distant and a small goofy grin turned up the corners of his lips. “S’right baby girl. Dada.” He let out a little laugh. “We’ll be home soon.” His eyes met Beth’s and he could see the love shining there. He could also see the little bit of envy swirling around in those blue orbs of hers. He didn’t know what he could say to make her feel better. It wasn’t like she liked him better. Dada was just easier to say. Weren’t most kids’ first word dada or baba? He waited another heartbeat listening to that sweet voice calling out to him before he handed the phone back to Beth. She heard Merle get back on the phone and was instantly mad, not at him, but just that she missed Judith’s first word. She was hard pressed not to grumble into the phone or yell at him. She knew she was being irrational, but it still stung that _Merle_ got to hear her first word, and it double stung that he first word was _Dada._

“You  best enjoy that Merle. You’re living every mother’s dream, now I gotta make sure your brother gets stitched up so we can get home. If she gives you any trouble, fill a bath and let her splash out her energy. Usually a warm bottle, her blanket and her doll will put her right to bed.” Merle grunted into the phone before hanging up.

Beth was absolutely miserable the entire time Daryl was getting stitches. If he wasn’t watching the doctor drag that needle through his skin he’d have sworn she was the one that needed ten stitches across the palm of her hand instead of him. She was grumpy and he could almost see the little rain cloud hovering over her head. When they got in the car, she slammed the door and sat in the front seat waiting for him to crawl in with his bandaged hand. Before she could slam the keys into the ignition and turn the truck on Daryl touched her hand with his uninjured one. “Beth…”

“It’s not fair!” She whined. “I’m her mama. I feed her, bathe her, play with her, stay up with her when she’s sick…and still her first word is Dada…and it’s with Merle!” She huffed. He took a deep breath. He knew she wasn’t trying to pick a fight, and he knew she wasn’t trying to make it seem like she was on the road of parenthood alone. He understood, really he did. But it didn’t stop him from getting his feathers a little ruffled.

“You ain’t the only one to feed her, give her a bath and do all that stuff.” He grumbled. She looked contrite. They both knew this was getting blown out of proportion, but neither one of them could really explain _why._ Hell, even Daryl was a bit pissed that it had been his slacker brother who had gotten to hear her first word. It _should_ have been one of them, and the fact that it wasn’t just grated on his nerves, but apparently it was hurting Beth more than it was hurting him.

“I know, but it still doesn’t change the fact that I missed it.” She looked to Daryl, “I missed her first word Daryl.” He swept an arm around her.

“Beth, you missed the first time she put together two sounds that happen to make the beginning of a word. It’s not like she said mommy or daddy.” She took a breath, trying to calm down. She was being ridiculous and she knew it. “You’ll be there when she says mama and mommy. You’ll be there for all of it. I know it.” She nodded into his shoulder.

“I know, I’m being silly, but I just…really Merle?!” Daryl smiled.

“She has bad taste for company. That’s for damn sure.” He was teasing and Beth smiled.

“Yeah she does.”

~~~~~

When Beth and Daryl got home they were planning on Judith being asleep in her crib and Merle being shitfaced in their living room. What they weren’t planning on was finding Merle, passed out on their couch, Judith asleep on his chest, Good Night Moon open and face down on his stomach like he’d fallen asleep while reading it. Beth reached down and lightly plucked her up to go put her in her crib. Judith wriggled around in Beth’s arms, looking up at her tiredly with a smile and a “Dada.” before falling back asleep. Daryl walked over and kissed Judith’s head and watched as Beth moved to tuck her into her crib. Beth smiled as she walked Judith back to her room. Ok, so maybe it really had just been the first time she put two sounds together that just _happened_ to make the beginning of the word. She’d looked right up at Beth, called her Dada, and then snuggled into her arms to go back to sleep. Maybe she just didn’t know that Beth was Mama and Daryl was Dada? Beth was determined, she was going to hear Judith call her Mama if it was the last thing she did.

Daryl stared down at his sleeping brother. This was the guy that was supposed to be Mr. Tough-guy. Daryl snickered to himself, Merle was just a big softy with Judith. There was no way he was going to live this down. He thought Daryl was whooped? He had no idea.

Daryl smacked Merle’s leg and had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing his ass off when Merle jerked awake and fell off the couch in an undignified heap. He sprang up, looking for the little body that had been asleep on his chest. “Relax Merle, Beth took her to put to sleep in her crib.” Merle’s face relax. He looked sheepish.

“She’s a spitfire. Can knock an old man on his ass, that little one.”

“Shut it Merle. You got cozy cuddling up to a baby. You got a soft side.” Merle looked like he was going to argue, “And that’s ok.” Daryl walked him to the door. “I’d offer to let you stay, but Judith can get loud if she wakes up in the middle of the night.” Merle rolled his eyes.

“You can just admit it. You and Beth wanna f-“

“Merle…” Beth’s voice sounded as a warning from the hallway. “No words like that in this house with little ears listening.” Merle pursed his lips but muttered a quick sorry. “Good night Merle.”

“Good night Beth.” Merle looked at Daryl. “That girl can be scary with how good her hearing is. You better be careful with what you say in your sleep.” Daryl laughed.

“I ain’t got nothing that needs hidin’ from her.” Merle looked disbelieving. “It’s the first time I could honestly say that, and I know it wont be the last. G’night Merle.” Merle tipped his head and made his way out the door. Daryl walked back to Judith’s room where Beth was tucking Judith in with her favorite blanket and the doll Beth had bought her just before they’d become a thing. He smiled. He loved his little family and wouldn’t change a single thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith's First Birthday

Daryl stared around the farmhouse as the pink and white streamers that were plastered everywhere. The apartment was a bit small to have Judith’s first birthday there, Beth had insisted on inviting everyone she’d ever known, plus they could set up the cake smash outside now. He shook his head, Beth had gone a bit overboard on the birthday but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. She’d gotten streamers, balloons, two cakes, one for everyone to actually eat, and one for Judith to smash and have fun with. “It’s tradition.” She’d said calmly when he pointed out Judith wouldn’t even remember it. He’d sighed, tucked her up under his chin in a hug, and decided to let her have her fun.

Daryl stood on the porch of the farmhouse, looking out into the front yard where Beth and Maggie were busily setting up all the plates and plastic cutlery. They must have bought out the store! He walked over slowly, “How many people you expect to be comin’?” He asked. She jumped and turned around to look at him.

“Oh, Daryl I didn’t see you there.” She looked at the table. “I dunno. With all the family, and Daddy’s friends maybe fifty people? Probably more. People will be bringing their kids and I just wanna make sure we have enough of everything.” Even though her dad had passed away before he’d ever met her, she still kept in touch with many of his friends. When he’d asked she’d mentioned something about many of them had watched her grow up so it was like they were family too. She couldn’t _not_ invite them. He looked around. The party wasn’t set to start for another hour or so.

“I have to do something real quick, I’ll be back before the party starts.” She looked at him in question but he didn’t offer the information. She wasn’t going to pry. He’d been disappearing at different times for different errands and never really wanted to share. If it had been anyone else, if they had been any other couple, she would have been worried about a girlfriend, but for some reason, she just couldn’t think that of him. She nodded and placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I love you.” She said softly.

“I love you too.” And with that he turned, scooped up Judith for a kiss. “Taking Asskicker.” He called and Beth just gave him a wave to show she’d heard him.

“You better be back before the party starts. You’ve got the birthday girl.” Judith waved at Beth as Daryl carried her to his truck. When they’d realized his truck didn’t exactly fit a car seat properly, they’d traded in his old junker for something a little newer that had back seats for the baby seat. He strapped her in before just standing there to look at her. She was such a sunshiny baby, just like her mom, and he couldn’t imagine his life without either one of them. Shutting the door quickly he jumped in the driver’s side and started his car. The ride was quick, and before he knew it, he was pulling up to the hospital. He pulled Judith into his arms and made his way into the familiar room.

Rick laid there, tubes in all directions, monitors on and beeping, ventilator hissing as it helped him breathe. The nurse had told Daryl after his second visit more than six months ago, that after the first couple of months there was a next to nothing chance of him waking up, but they had to keep him hooked up until it was deemed the hospital had done everything they could do medically to save him. After that they’d unplug him. His heart had thudded heavily in his chest when he’d heard that news. Little Judith had been the only thing on his mind when he looked at Rick laying there in that bed. Daryl quietly sat down, giving a nod to the nurse who walked by the room. She knew him now, he was a regular visitor after all. “Hey man.” Daryl’s voice was low in the room. “I brought someone to meet you. This is Judith.” He smiled down at the little girl squirming in his lap. “We wont be able to stay long, but I figured with it being a special day and all, you’d get a kick out of her being here.” Daryl knew Judith would never remember this, but he still felt he owed it to both of them. Rick would most likely never wake up and meet her; his best chance was to do it now. “She’s a year old now.” He rumbled again. “Beth is setting up the party. It’s supposed to start in forty five minutes. That’s why we can’t stay long today.” He just stared at Rick for another few seconds, listening to all the sounds around him. “We’re doing good with her. You’d be proud. I just, I wanted you to know, Beth’s a good mom and Judith is being looked after. She’s happy, and there ain’t nothin’ we wouldn’t do for her. You ain’t gotta worry about her being taken care of.” He started to say more but a nurse walked in with a clipboard.

The nurse paused, looking at all the monitors and writing down the numbers. She spied Daryl and cast him a quick smile. “How are you today Daryl?” He gave her a one shoulder shrug. He’d become a regular fixture, visiting Rick and telling him about all the milestones Judith was having. He couldn’t really explain the reasoning behind it.  He just knew that if he was in the bed, it would have helped him to hear about his kid. Not that he really thought Rick was understanding anything he was saying, but maybe he was. Who was Daryl to make that call? It was, honestly, just nice to share with the man.  

“Pretty good I guess.” She spotted the baby.

“Oh, is this little Judy? She’s gotten so big! You need to get some new pictures Daddy.” He smiled as Judith let out a peel of laughter and reached up for the nurse. The girl would go to anyone.

“I know. Beth’s supposed to get some good ones of some cake smashing thing…I think I’ll update my wallet with that one.” Yes, Daryl had become _that_ dad that carried pictures of his kid in his wallet. He had a picture of him and Beth, Beth by herself, Beth holding Judith when she was a baby (one of the first he’d ever taken of the two of them), and one of Judith when she was learning how to stand on her own. It was time, he needed some new ones.

“Oh the cake smash. She’s gonna be covered in frosting.” She smiled and looked at her watch. “Now, you know the rules, I’m not supposed to let you have that baby in here. No kids under the age of ten in the rooms because of germs and diseases, and she’s not properly vaccinated yet.”

“I know. I was just stopping by so she could meet him.” He didn’t know what to call Rick. Daryl was selfish, and fully ensconced in the title of Dad, so he had to pause when he talked about who Rick was to Judith. He wasn’t going to share that title.

“Alright, well I don’t wanna but…”

“It’s alright. We’re heading out anyway.” Daryl stood, Judith in his arms and walked out of the room. He had to get Judy back to the party anyway. The drive back seemed to go much quicker than the drive out and before he knew it he was pulling up to the party. Beth greeted him with a quick kiss and a hug.

“Have fun?” She questioned as she unbuckled Judith from the back.

“Yeah.” He shut the door. “Took her to see Rick.” Beth paused and looked over at him curiously. That was such a touching thing for him to do. Suddenly, all the dots connected in her mind. 

“Is that where you’ve been disappearing to?” He nodded and she smiled at him. “You are a good man Daryl.” She touched his cheek. “If he ever comes to that will mean a lot to him.” He knew she was glossing over the fact that if he ever came to they’d lose Judith, but still. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I did it for her. She deserves to know where she came from.” Beth smiled.

“And that is why you are a good man.”

The party started promptly and Daryl wound up behind the grill. Suddenly, he heard Beth’s name calling for him frantically. He dropped the tongs on a table and darted across the grass to where Beth was standing in the middle of a circle of people. When he pushed his way through he was expecting to see something wrong. Had something happened to Judith? What was going on? His eyes fell to the little girl, standing on her own two feet in the middle of the circle. She looked up to Daryl, her arms flying up towards him. He smiled down to her and watched as one chubby foot moved in front of the other. She took a step. Realization dawned on him. He squatted down and reached out towards her, “Come on Judy.” He said softly as she took another step, and then one more before wobbling and falling into Daryl’s outstretched hands. “Good job Asskicker.” There were some snickers from around him and then the crowd erupted in a bunch of ‘aww’s and happy murmurs. He stood up and looked to Beth who was smiling at them. Judith looked at Beth and made grabby hands for her.

“Mama…” Beth’s eyes widened slightly before she walked over and placed a kiss on Judith’s forehead. She’d heard baba, and dada so far, but mama was new.

“That’s right baby girl. I’m your Mama.” Daryl was fairly bursting with happiness as he looked around at the group of people surrounding him and his family. Maggie and Glenn were standing, watching, arms looped around each other. Tyreese was there with Karen. Andrea was there smiling at the three of them. Hell, even Merle was there, lounging under a tree, trying to look as uninterested as possible, but he could tell he was touched too. Judith had turned him to putty in her hand the first time he’d met her, there wasn’t a single thing he wouldn’t do for this little tyke. Daryl kissed first Judith’s head and then Beth’s mouth.

“I better get back before I burn the burgers.” He mumbled, voice thick with emotion. He handed Judith off before making his way back to the grill. He watch silently as everyone mingled and had fun. It was more a gathering for the adults rather than a kid’s birthday party but it didn’t matter. This was how it felt to have a family, he assumed, and he was glad that he could be a part of it and that he could share this with Judy, even if it was mostly Beth’s doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cake smash and some cute Daryl/Judith momnts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!
> 
> As requested by my lovely reader Meag, I continued the party and showed the cake smash...and the clean up...and that led to sexy times. If you don't like it, don't read the last 4 paragraphs!

The party went very smoothly, and Daryl was surprised how easily he, and his brother for that matter, were accepted into the family fold. Everyone was so nice and welcoming to him, they had been from the start of this unconventional pairing. Maggie had had reservations from the start. He remembered when she’d cornered him during their first meeting. He’d snuck off to the bathroom and was just coming out when he saw Maggie camping out in the hall by the door. He knew instantly what was about to happen and he was dreading it.

“Are you just playing with her?” Daryl had just stood there, fidgeting, unsure how to accurately put into words what he wanted to say about his relationship with Beth. He wasn’t a talker, everyone knew that, but he wasn’t a sharer and that made these kinds of conversations extremely difficult. He looked Maggie square in the eyes.

“No.” She’d looked unconvinced.

“Look, if you’re just looking for an easy score, that ain’t my sister. She deserves more’n that.” Daryl had to really work not to roll his eyes.

“I ain’t lookin’ for no easy score.” He said firmly. “Ain’t you been listening to a damn word she’s said?”

“That’s exactly why I’m concerned. She’s the one doing all the talking. I haven’t heard a word from you, and that’s not right.”

“I’m no good with words.” Maggie huffed. “It’s true, I ain’t. But if you watch us, and you listen to her, you’ll see. I ain’t a fool. I know what I got here.” Maggie crossed her arms. “What do ya want me to say? That at first it was a payday? Yeah, it was. You _knew_ that from the start. I didn’t have to put my name down. I didn’t have stay with her. I don’t have to stand here and listen to you tell me about how good your sister is, and that I will never measure up.”

“I never-“

“I don’t have to do any of this…but I want to, because I want her. I’m not the kind to go screaming it from the rooftops, but Beth knows, and that’s all the matters to me. I don’t know how long everything is gonna last, but I’m in it for the long haul.”

“Really? You plannin’ on marrying her?”

“Jesus, we’ve only been together officially for a couple weeks. I don’t know if I’ll ever be the type to give her a ring.” Maggie was about to protest but Daryl continued on. “But we’re about to become parents together.” When he saw Maggie’s eyes turn alarmed. “To Judith.” He clarified. “I’m not about to walk out on a kid, specially not mine. So yeah, I’m in it for the long haul and that’s what I can give you right now.” Maggie still looked suspicious, but at least she had heard him out.

“Alright, but I’m letting you know, you hurt her and I’ll kill you.” Daryl sighed. “I have to say it, I’m her big sister.” She quirked a small smile and Daryl smiled in return.

They really had come a long way since then. Now he’d dare to say Maggie actually _liked_ him. She had watched them for weeks, both before and after Judith came along and had seen exactly what he planned on, and that was ‘the long haul.’ It was nice because, as soon as she accepted he wasn’t just jerking Beth around, it made coming to parties like this a lot easier. His mind drifted back to the present day, as he watched Beth, big glorious smile on her face, as she called to him and motioned for him to come over. It must be time for the cake smash, whatever the hell that was. He watched as Judith was strapped into her high chair and a mini cake was placed down on the tray. Instantly he grimaced.

It was a small cake, could maybe only feed three people a decent sized slice, but it was covered in the brightest purple frosting he’d ever seen. She was going to be a purple smurf when she got done with this. Beth wrapped an arm around his waist as everyone sang happy birthday. Judith stared down at the purple mound in front of her like she didn’t know what to do with it. Slowly, her little hands came and touched the purple frosting. She jerked her hand aaway, staring at the purple on her fingers before bringing it to her mouth (everything went into her mouth nowadays.) As soon as the sugary frosting hit her tongue, her eyes lit up and she did exactly what she was supposed to do. She smashed her hands into the cake a frosting, bringing chunks of soft cake up to her mouth on her little chubby hands. The cake was a whole new experience for her. When she exposed the delicate white cake inside, she touched it with a squeal of delight, and shoved some up into her mouth.

Daryl groaned, “So are you on bath duty?” He peered down to Beth who had her head resting over his heart.

“Nope.” Daryl groaned again as everyone giggled at the way Judith was making a mess of herself. Really, she was only going to turn one once, he supposed she could enjoy it.

“This is just a first birthday tradition right?” The thought that this happened every year gave him a mild heart attack. Beth looked up at him, peeling her eyes away from the baby for a second.

“Yes. Only for the first birthday. I’m not crazy.” She teased. He smiled down at her.

“That’s up for question.” She swatted his chest and rested her head against him again.

~~

Daryl sighed for the millionth time since getting in the car and driving home. “Oh hush up, it’s just a little frosting Daryl.” Beth chirped from beside him.

“Yeah, but it’s bright purple and it’s in my hair, down the front of my shirt and all over the kid.” Beth smiled up at him before leaning up and catching his lips with hers. They were at a red light, so Daryl felt safe enough to indulge in a kiss, that is until Beth sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue along the skin. He had to work to keep from pulling her across the car and into his lap. A honk sounded from the car behind them and they parted, seeing the light was green and started on their way again.

“It’s on your face too.” Beth added, a bit breathlessly.

“You tryin’ to kill me?”  She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the ride home.

When they got back to their apartment, Daryl scooped Judith out of her car seat and trudged up the stairs. He was exhausted, but he still had to give the kid a bath and get cleaned up himself. He watched as Judith bounced and fidgeted in his arms, still riding the sugar high from this afternoon. Putting her down was going to be a bitch. He left Beth to haul in all the gifts from the back of the truck while he drew a bath and stripped the purple covered clothes from the baby. He doubted they would be able to save the clothes. While she’d been close to naked when she’d actually destroyed the cake, they hadn’t been able to clean her up very well before putting her clothes back on her. She’d managed to smear purple all along her sleeves, the front of her shirt and the back of her pants. Her shoes, Daryl noticed, hadn’t escaped the purple attack, but they might be salvaged. They were leather after all, and easily wiped clean. He tossed all her clothes, along with his shirt, into the sink and knelt down by the bath tub. He turned off the water and set to work cleaning her.

“You sure made a mess Asskicker.” He grunted at the child, using baby wash to clean off the purple from her skin and her hair. It took two washes to get all the purple out of her hair, and there were still some spots where the food coloring had dyed her skin, but for the most part she was clean. He watched as she batted at the rubber ducky floating near her, very subdued for a child hopped up on sugar. He looked at her eyes and noticed they were droopy and red. “Getting sleepy?” He let the water out of the bath and wrapped her up in a towel. “Must be crashing from all that sugar in your system. You’re gonna sleep good tonight girl.” He was murmuring lowly as he walked around the corner from the bathroom into Judith’s room. He dressed her, diaper (with powder) and warm pajamas, and then laid her down in her crib. She fussed a bit until he laid Penelope (they’d had to name the damn doll for some reason) down next to her and then Judith was out like a light. He switched on her night light, and made his way to the bathroom to collect the clothes he had left behind. Thinking better of putting them in the hamper, he filled the sink with warm water and some soap, hoping that soaking them would ease the stains from the fabric.

He could hear Beth moving around the living room and kitchen, most likely putting away the toys and cooking supplies they’d brought from the farm house. He took the opportunity to make his way into a big boy shower to clean the purple from his hair and face. When he looked in the mirror he grimaced. Not only was his hair purple, it was also standing straight up in places from where Judith had grabbed a fistful and tugged. He sighed, switching on the hot water and undressed the rest of the way. His shower was quick and efficient, having mastered the art of a five minute shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked into their bedroom. He found Beth curled up on her side of the bed, sleep shirt on and ready for bed. He smiled at the sight of her, blond hair loose and hanging heavily from her head.

She waited for him to put on some sleep shorts and get into bed before she rolled over and curled herself around him. “Judith down for the night?” He gave a soft, ‘mm.’ “She go down easy?” Another ‘mm’ sounded. “Good.” With that she whipped back from him, sat up and pulled her shirt up and over her head. He noticed, belatedly, that she was completely naked now and staring at him with hungry eyes. Her lips came to his and her hands went everywhere else. She had him naked beneath her in a matter of seconds. His hands landed on her thighs, which were bracketed his hips, and he squeezed.

Her lips kissed a path from his lips to his jaw and down over his chest. “I have wanted you all day.” She breathed as she kissed along his body, pausing to nip at the pulse point in his neck. The thought that Beth had been secretly wanting him, watching and waiting, all day had him hard and ready to go. Just having her naked body in the same room as him was enough to get him up most days. He definitely missed being able to just have her whenever he felt like it. Since they’d gotten Judy they’d practically had to schedule their intimate times so that they would be able to at all. It had taken them a good two weeks to figure out a schedule so they could have their moments too. Lately, with Judy’s party they’d fallen away from the schedule, so this was a nice surprise.

Beth moved to lay next to him, but his hands holding her legs to his sides stilled her. His hot eyes traveled over her body. “Nah, I want to watch you, just like this.” Her eyes widened but a slow, heady smile spread to lips. She positioned him at her entrance and slowly sank down on him, ripping a hiss from both of their mouths. He always felt so good inside her. They fit together like puzzle pieces. When she was fully seated on top of him, his hands slid up her thighs to her hips where he helped her create a rhythm that had both of them panting and sighing. His hands continued their upward travel, sliding up over her ribs to cup her breasts. He kneaded the soft skin gently, loving to image of her above him, riding him, head tipped back as she let out little grunts and groans from the pleasure.

Beth paused to swivel her hips, a light sheen of sweat covering her back and shoulders, before continuing to move against him. His hands came back to her hips, urging her to move faster. He was close, but then again, so was she. She braced her hands on the pillow on either side of his head, his lips moving to kiss her collarbone and chest, as she moved quickly over him. She felt his fingers tighten on her hips as the first waves of pleasure shuddered through her. “Daryl…” She panted, “I-I’m…” She couldn’t even finish her sentence as her body froze, wave after wave of pleasure rocking her body. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered Daryl hissing out her name and freezing underneath her. As she came down from the pleasure, Daryl cradled her to his chest, kissing her forehead. They were both breathing heavy, but neither of them wanted to move. His fingers swept up her back and she gently rolled off of him, curling into his side as both their bodies cooled. She kissed his shoulder.

“I love you too.” He said softly and Beth smiled. That was usually her line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason...I can't write Daryl getting out of a shower and going to bed with out my muse demanding some sexy time between these two. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed and as always your comments and kudos are amazing! I appreciate every single one of you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new development with Rick. How will the little family cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning (I guess) character death. 
> 
> This is a sad chapter, it was sad to write, but also cleansing. I needed this to happen, otherwise the risk of Rick coming and taking Judith was going to eat away at me. I (for a split second) had him wake up, but that left my story feeling very dead in the water. I'm sorry if this is upsetting, but as a writer, I had to take this path. 
> 
> Also (kind of) requested by Meag. Not the whole thing, just part of it. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> P.S.S. kind of a time jump.

After Judith’s birthday Daryl and Beth started going to the hospital together. Sometimes they’d leave Judith with Merle, sometimes they’d leave her with Maggie, but the day the nurses told them that the hospital had done everything they could and they were going to unhook Rick from the machines Daryl and Beth brought Judith with them. It had been almost two years since she had been back, but they needed to bring her this last time. She wouldn't understand what was going on, but both Beth and Daryl agreed, they needed to do it. 

Daryl sat in the chair, watching Beth talk to both Judith and Rick, he wasn’t really hearing what she was saying, too wrapped up in his own head. “I knew him…” Daryl mumbled and his eyes shot to Rick.

“What?” Beth asked softly.

“I knew him, before all this. He’d busted Merle a time or two some years back, this was before he got married or had kids. I think he was still green under the collar.” Daryl’s eyes shot to hers. “He could have busted me too, but he pulled me aside and gave me a talkin’ to.” A sheepish smile crossed his features. “It had set me straight and I kept my nose clean after that. Never saw him again, at least not until I walked in here the first time and realized who he was.” He slunk back in his chair.

“Is that why you signed the papers?” She was quiet and he couldn’t help but feel affronted that she would ask such a silly question.

“Not on your life. I didn’t come for my first visit until we’d had Judith for a couple months. I think it was when she rolled over and you got all excited, I remember thinking that if it was me, I’d wanna know what I was missin’ out on. I started coming and telling him about all her little milestones, thinking that maybe they’d stick, or if nothing else he’d be…”

“He’d be what?”

“I dunno.”

“No, don’t ‘I dunno’…what?”

“That he’d be proud or something. Of me. Of us. He’d be happy that Judith was with people who care about her. He’d be proud she was doing so good.” Beth’s eyes softened as she looked at him. It was rare for Daryl to be vulnerable, and that was exactly what he was doing right now.

“He would be proud of you Daryl. You’ve come so far.” Judith squirmed in Beth’s lap. The child had grown so much since her first birthday, in fact she was nearing her third in a couple of weeks. Beth wanted to say more, but felt this was the time that Daryl needed to absorb and cope with everything going around him. A nurse entered and watched them carefully. Beth gave her a gentle nod and stood holding Judith on her hip. She reached down to Rick’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before walking to the door. She didn’t want to see this, it would be too hard on her. Daryl took a deep breath and looked over at the nurse. He stood and looked down to Rick.

“Regardless of what happens, I will love her Rick. I’ll love her like she’s my own, I already think of her like that. She’s going to be taken care of. You don’t have to worry about that. If you’re holding on because you’re scared of what’s gonna happen to her, don’t. I’ve got her, Beth’s got her. She’s gonna be taken care of.” The nurse stepped up as Daryl walked to the doorway. He stepped outside and waited, listening as the machine turned off and the monitor beeped. The beeping continued for a few seconds before it slowed down and then dropped off completely. Daryl looked down at his feet, “Don’t worry brother, I’ll love her enough for the both of us.” He made his way down to the parking lot where Beth was waiting in the car. He got in, swiping at his eyes which stung.

She didn’t say anything to him, just took his hand and started the car. The ride home was somber. Judith chattered away in the back of the car, completely unaffected by the tense mood passing between her parents. When they got upstairs, she stayed completely oblivious as both her parents wrapped her up in a huge hug, holding her a little extra close and a little extra tight. That night they let Judith pick dinner, and if they feasted on mac n’ cheese and chicken nuggets no one was bothered.

~~

Michonne arrived two days later with some extra paperwork that was needed to put all of Rick’s affairs in order. Everything he had went to his next of kin, which was technically Judith. They sat quietly at the table while Michonne pulled out the different files. “I’m sorry to have to see you again under such sad circumstances.”  Beth nodded while Daryl just looked down at the table. He was being affected by the death of Rick a lot more than either of them would have thought. “We just have to straighten out a few things so that all of Rick…I mean Mr. Grimes’ estate goes to Judith in a trust that she will receive on the day she turns eighteen.”

“What exactly are we looking at?” Daryl piped up.

“It’s not much. The state is in the process of liquidating his assets. They have seized the house and once it is sold, a percentage will go to pay off the loan company and pay for burial costs. The remainder will be placed in an account under Judith’s name which will only be accessible by her, with proof that she is who she says she is, and that she is at least the legal age of eighteen.” Daryl nodded. “It is to be used how she sees fit, and you have no say as her parents in how she uses it.”

“Wouldn’t tell her how to use it if I did have a say anyway. It ain’t my money.” Daryl said dryly. Beth nodded and took his hand.

“What do we have to sign?”

“You have to sign a document stating that you are going to be the overseer of Judith’s account and that you are legally bound to hand everything over to her when she becomes a legal adult.” She gave them a weary smile. “It’s just legalities. I know you are good people but these are necessary steps for Judith to receive what she is due.” Beth nodded and looked to Daryl. He was biting the side of his thumb, a nervous tick he did when he was uncomfortable or nervous. Beth signed in the necessary spots before handing the pen to Daryl who followed suit and put his name down as well. Michonne was in the process of packing everything up when Beth cleared her throat.

“We wanna invite you to Judith’s birthday. She’s turning three and we’d really like you to come. Bring your family.” Michonne smiled.

“Yeah, I mean we wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you.” Daryl added. The truth in that statement was startling when he thought about it. It had been a couple key conversations, as well as the whole adoption process with Michonne, that had brought him and Beth together to create their little family. “The way I see it, you’re kinda like part of the family.”

“I’d love to.” She stood and gathered her paperwork in her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder.

“I’ll call you when the event gets closer with more details.” Beth assured her. They walked her to the door and bid her a good evening before shutting the door. They heard Judith start to whine that her movie was over and if she could come out yet. Beth smiled. “You want dinner duty, or snuggle buddy time?” Daryl felt the tips of his ears go red. The names she came up with were ridiculous, but he wasn’t going to pass on time with Judith just because it was named something ridiculous.

“I’ll go snuggle buddy it up. Try to get her to take her medicine. You got dinner?”

“Yeah, I’ll make that soup she loves so much.” Beth started to walk into the kitchen before she stopped and wrapped him in a hug. “I know this has been hard on you, and I just wanted to say, I’m proud of you. You’re always so strong, and you try to keep it all bottled up. Thank you, for leaning on me.” It hadn’t been much, but she could see it in the times when he just held her or Judith, or when he let her comfort him without telling her what was wrong. He didn’t need to tell her, she knew, and the fact that he was open to her through actions meant a lot. It was a big thing for him to even admit that he was bothered by something. He smiled against the crown of her head and placed a kiss on her hair.

“Thank you. ‘M tryin’.” The fact that she understood, that she got him, was just another reason he loved her. Judith’s whine pulled them apart and Beth shooed him into her room while she went to make dinner. Daryl saw Judith curled up in her crib (she was almost too big for it, but was scared to make the transition to her new big-kid bed) her fluffy cartoon blanket wrapped around her like a burrito. He picked her up and she whined. “Hush now baby girl, we’re gonna lay on your big-girl bed cause daddy can’t fit in your crib.” She nestled her head on his chest.

“Movie again?” She asked, her poor little voice was raspy from her sore throat and coughing. He laid her down, grabbed the remote and pressed play. As the opening credits rolled he climbed onto the twin bed with her, cradling her in his arms. She was running a fever.

“Judith you gotta take your medicine again.” She made a face, “Don’t start, it’s the grape stuff you like so much.” She pouted while he got out of bed and poured the grape medicine into the little cup. She took it in one big gulp and then sucked on her sippy cup to clear her mouth of the taste. Her little fingers wiggled, calling him back to cuddle her.

“Hold me Daddy?” He climbed in behind her and cuddled her close.

“Always baby girl. Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth get sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe *evil cackles* I just HAD to...I hope you enjoy it.

Beth was knelt down over the porcelain bowl of her toilet, currently dry heaving. She was sore and tired. This wasn’t the first day, nor the first time this day that she had been at it. It used to be the taste of certain foods would make her gag, then it was the smell of them, now it was the smell of anything; coffee, bacon, spaghetti. You name it, Beth was heaving after she smelled it. Daryl was concerned, and she knew that, but she firmly believed it was some weird stomach bug. Yeah, a stomach bug…that came in waves…many waves in the same day…day after day…

Beth sighed. This was getting ridiculous. She leaned back against the wall in the bathroom and just stared, trying to get her breath back and calm her rioting stomach. Her eyes fell to the box she could see through the cabinet door that was cracked open. Tampons. What she wouldn’t give to be on her period instead of having this weird stomach bug. She smiled to herself, and then paused. When was the last time she had a period? She thought back.

“Holy crap…” She did the math. “A couple months after Judith’s third birthday party…that can’t be right.” She tried to think harder. She’d been worried that she would be in pain for Judith’s party, but luckily the timing had worked out perfectly and it had hit the week after. She could remember three more and then nothing. That party was five months ago. She felt her blood freeze and heart stop. No, she had to be just forgetting…

Beth stood on wobbly legs as she heard Judith and Daryl cleaning up from breakfast. “Daddy…what’s wrong with Mommy?” She smiled, wiped her face on a towel, rinsed her mouth and made her way out to the living room.

“Just an upset stomach baby girl.” Beth said as she walked into the living room. “Nothing to be worried about. You just about ready to go to Carol’s house?” Judith squealed and made a mad dash towards her room to get her shoes so they could help her put them on. Daryl caught her eye.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah…I’m fine.” She gave him a weak smile. She needed to make sure she was alright before she made promises. “I’m gonna take something to settle my stomach and then I’ll head over to the farm.” He looked like he wanted to add something but Judith was sprinting into the room, shoes in her hands and a bright giggle on her lips.

“Daddy, you take me to Carol’s house?” He gave her a smile and squatted.

“Yes I am baby girl. Your ma is gonna get back in bed and rest.”

“Yes Mommy! You rest! No get better. Gotta sleep!” She smiled at Judith.

“I will baby. I promise.” She gave Judith a kiss and then placed a kiss on Daryl’s mouth. He looked at her.

“You ok Greene?” His deep voice rumbled through her and she smiled.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” He didn’t look like he believed her, but he wasn’t going to press the issue. She wasn’t one to keep things from him and he knew that. “I’ll see you tonight.” She breathed against his cheek, before kissing him again. He gave her a soft smile before scooping Judith up and carrying her out the door.

~~~

Maggie’s phone rang, and rang, and rang, until she slapped her hand down against the night stand, on top of it, and picked it up, looking at the caller I.D. She gave a grumble and opened her phone. “This had better be good.” She was met with the sound of someone retching. “Oh God, Beth. Is that you?” Beth gave a groan.

“Maggie I need you to come over…it’s…” she held the phone away as she gave in to another bout of heaving. “important.” She finished. “Don’t bring Glenn.” Maggie gave a smile. She was not going to bring Glenn to watch her sister throw up.

“I’m already on my way.” Maggie hung up the phone, rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of pants and switched out her night shirt for a different top. She grabbed her purse and kissed a sleeping Glenn before placing a quick kiss to their son who  was laying sprawled out on their bed, in between where she had been sleeping and where Glenn was. Glenn stirred and looked up at her, “Beth’s sick and needs me to come over. I’ll be back in a little while.” He gave a sleepy nod and fell back asleep. She smiled and made her way to Beth and Daryl’s place.

When she arrived she knocked, and knocked and then finally tried to door, finding it unlocked. She made her way back to the bedroom she knew was Beth and Daryl’s and then into the small bathroom, where Beth was still currently bent over the toilet, clutching the rim. “Beth, this isn’t ok. We need to take you to the doctor. You think you might have food poisoning?” Rather than answer, Beth shoved her arm straight up, her hand clutching a white and pink stick. It took Maggie a moment to register the two sets of tiny pink lines confirming the fact that, “Oh my God, you’re pregnant? Have you told Daryl yet?” Maggie knelt down next to her as Beth picked her head up off the rim of the toilet.

“No…I haven’t been able to do much more than camp out in here. The whole house still smells like bacon and it makes me want to die.” Beth groaned and rested her forehead on the rim again. “If I could just get out of the apartment I could go to the doctor and get something for this…and figure out a way to tell Daryl, but I feel like I’m quarantined here until the smell goes away.” She was whining and she knew it, but this was awful. Maggie had to bite her lip.

“I had it pretty bad the first couple months too.” She grimaced. “Come on, I’ll get you a bag and we’ll make a mad dash for the door. You need to get out of here so you can get something to help keep food down.” Beth nodded. Maggie noted she was already dressed, which was good. “Lemme go grab everything, you stay here and try not to heave up your insides.” Beth nodded again. Maggie quickly grabbed both purses, hers and Beth’s, as well as a plastic diaper bag. She wanted to grin when she grabbed it, if it had had bones or paw prints she would have sworn it was just a doggy waste bag being called a mobile diaper bag. Whatever. Maggie made her way back to the bathroom, purses over her shoulder and handed Beth the baggy. “Come on girl.” Beth stood, flushed and wiped her face. She took the bag and a deep breath before making her way into the bedroom. So far so good. She hit the hallway and almost turned around again, but Maggie gently shoved and she continued down the hallway, past the living room and kitchen and out the front door. She felt her stomach start to tighten and bolted down the first flight of stairs, allowing Maggie to lock up the apartment and follow behind. As soon as Beth was outside she felt so much better. Not a smell to make her stomach turn. Just clean open air. She sighed and noticed Maggie grinning at her like an idiot.

“What?”

“I’m the first person you told…”

“You can’t tell anyone until I’ve told Daryl and Judith.” She warned. “We’ll have a big reveal later, but right now…I need something so I don’t permanently set up shop in the bathroom.” Maggie nodded.

“To the doctors it is.” The trip and walk-in appointment hadn’t taken long at all and Beth was already feeling better for it. The doctor had congratulated her and then quickly prescribed her an anti-nausea pill that was going to save her life. The closer to the end of the day it was getting, the more Beth was starting to get nervous. She and Daryl had never talked about other kids besides Judith. Never EVER. Not that she didn’t want kids, she just…she didn’t know how he felt about it. He was amazing with Judith, but that was something he knew about going in. This was unplanned. This was unexpected. How would he cope with it? When Maggie dropped her off back at the apartment with a warning that she better take good care of herself, and to tell Daryl as soon as possible, Beth began to sweat. She reached the front door before she took a deep breath and looked down. This was Daryl. _Daryl._ Sure, he’d be shocked, and hesitant, but he’d be excited and happy once he wrapped his mind around it.

She needed to just tell him. She turned around. She needed to do it as soon as possible, and there was no time like the present. She hopped into their second vehicle, a small jeep SUV, thing that Daryl had insisted was really safe and would be economical as well. She pulled up to the shop and hopped out. She walked in and was greeted warmly by Andrea. “Hey Beth. Wasn’t expecting you today. I’ll just go get Daryl.” Beth nodded and waited impatiently. Daryl made his way out quickly, wiping his hands on a towel and casting a curious smile in her direction.

“Hey. Glad to see you’re doin’ better.” She smiled at him. “What’s up?”

“Can we talk…in the back?” He looked worried, but nodded quickly.

“C’mon.” She followed him back to the small, empty break room in the back. “Ok, what’s up?” He turned on her and looked at her. She could tell he was antsy.

“Ok…so…sit down?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Look Beth…I don’t have a whole lot of time…” She bit her lip trying, and failing, to figure out exactly how to tell him what she needed to tell him. She finally decided to just show him. She dug in her purse and pulled out the pink and white stick, placing it gently in his hand and watching his face as he took it all in.

Daryl look down at the thing in his hand, momentarily confused why Beth would hand him a pen without saying a damn word to him. It took a moment for his brain to comprehend exactly what he was seeing, when he knew what it was, it took him another few seconds to register that he was looking at a couple sets of pink lines which was a very bright positive, according to the little symbols on the tip. His wide eyes looked back up to her and he could tell she was nervous too. His legs gave out and he slumped back into a chair. He felt Beth take a couple steps closer to him, and reached out, taking her hand with his. “Really?” He looked up at her and watched as she nodded. He cracked a small smile and she looked  a little relieved. “Sorry, I’m just…wrappin’ my mind around this.” She knelt down in front of him.

“Look I know, we’ve never talked about it, but I know you’ll be great. You already are with Judith…” She trailed off, misreading his reaction. Daryl smiled down at her, and caught her face in his hands, pulling her to him for a kiss. She looked into his eyes.

“I’m not upset.” He smiled at her. “You know me.” She bit her lip and then nodded. She did know him. He was still adjusting to the thought.

“That I do.” She looked around and then met his eyes. “And I know you love me, and you love Judith, and you’ll be a great daddy to this baby too. And I know you need time to let it sink in, so I’m gonna give you that time.” She kissed the tip of his nose playfully. “I’m going to go pick up Judith and I’ll see you at home tonight.” He caught her face and kissed her again, before he stood and she stood and they walked back out to the front together. He kissed the back of her hand and then she let him go and get back to work.

Daryl stood in his bay, staring at the green pick up in front of him before a big smile cracked his lips and he let out a loud whoop, causing everyone (Andrea included) to look at him. “’Sup guys! I’mma be a dad!” He got a couple funny looks from a few of the guys, but Tyreese and Andrea both wore big grins and came over to congratulate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU TOTALLY DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!! (Wait...you did?) Dangit. =[ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been going crazy with work and stuff, so this chapter was slow going. I have a three day weekend, so hopefully I can get the next couple chapters done and up before Monday. =]


	8. Chapter 8

When they told Judith it had been a fit of giggles and silly questions. She had been a bundle of nervous energy, and woken the next morning completely heart-broken that the baby, which she stoutly refused was anything other than the little brother she was demanding, hadn’t been sitting in the living room, like a present on Christmas morning. She’d been desolate when Beth had tried to explain that the baby probably wouldn’t be home until closer to Judith’s birthday, if not after.

Neither Beth nor Daryl had known what to do to help Judith understand that she had to wait, it wasn’t until Maggie’s son Shawn (they had named him after the brother both girls had lost when they were younger) had sat down with Judith and explained it in kid terms. Beth had watched wide eyed as the five year old sat down to play with three year old Judith and started off with, “You can’t be sad the baby isn’t here yet.” When Judith had looked curious he had just smiled, picked up a toy, and began explaining. “Mom and Dad told me once that the reason we have ta wait to bring the baby home is because it gives us time to get used to having to share all our stuff.” Judith had looked horrified at first.

“Share Penelope?” She clutched the doll closed to her. “I don’t wanna! Penelope is mine!” Judith had whined and that’s when Shawn had looked at her real serious, and shook his head.

“See? That’s why we gotta practice.” Judith looked surprised and then looked down to the little doll in her arms. “It’s ok. I’ll help you. It takes lots of practice, at least that’s why my teacher says.” Shawn had started kindergarten in the fall and was all about sharing and helping others. Judith nodded vigorously. She really wanted ‘her baby’ to come quickly. Judith had taken to it like a duck to water, but Penelope was sacred. She wouldn’t give up the raggedy doll even for a second. Beth had left them alone intent on having a talk with her sister when she came to pick up Shawn. She couldn’t go filling her kid’s head with nonsense about sharing being the reason babies couldn’t come home right away.

~~~

Maggie had burst into a fit of giggles when Beth confronted her about the sharing conversation. “I didn’t tell him that!” She cracked a big smile. “Glenn did.” Beth rolled her eyes. “Shawn had a friend whose mom was having a baby. Glenn didn’t know how to handle the ‘where do babies come from’ conversation, so he asked him how he would feel if there was a new baby in our house, and Shawn had been livid sayin’ he wasn’t going to share his legos or stuffed animals. And Glenn had said, and I quote, ‘That’s why families have to wait to bring home the new baby. They need to get ready for it.’ Shawn had taken that and run with it. I told him later that babies need to grow and that’s why it takes so long. I thought that stuck better than the sharing thing, guess not.”

“Well, tell Glenn he’s a moron.” Daryl muttered as he made his way into the living room. He’d gotten home a little while before Maggie had shown up and had had to listen to Judith hysterically explain that they were playing tug-of-war with Penelope because Shawn was determined to teach her to share so the baby could come home sooner. He’d just about swallowed his tongue. He plucked the doll out of both of their hands, stiffening as Judith let out a whiney wale, and said that Penelope needed a break and no one was going to play with her for the rest of the evening. He’d wanted to come down on Shawn, he was bigger and older and knew better, but he hadn’t. He had grumbled, called for Beth and patiently listened as she explained to both children that the baby couldn’t come home for many reasons, and that no amount of sharing toys was going to change that. She’d hugged them both, kissed Shawn’s head, who looked about ready to cry himself, and started a movie. As Daryl had turned to leave the room to get clean he’d heard a very choked up little voice whisper.

“I’m sorry Judith. I didn’t mean to get her taken away, honest. I just wanted to help bring the baby home.” He’d cast a quick glance over his shoulder and smiled as he watched his little girl wrap her little arms around her cousin.

“It’s ok.” Judith whispered back. “We practice more later.”

“What the hell was that all about? Shawn doesn’t act like that.” Beth sighed and hung her head.

“Maggie told him that the reason they have to wait forever for babies to come home is because she needs to learn to share everything so she can share with the baby. I’ve been breaking up tug-of-wars all day.” Daryl’s mouth had dropped open and he’d stayed that way pretty much until Maggie showed up and explained everything.

Maggie shook her head. “Did it cause a lot of trouble?” Beth had been about to deny it when Daryl cut in.

“She’s been breaking up tug-a-wars all day. I had to break up one when I got home. So yeah, it caused some trouble. Explain it to your kid will ya?” Maggie bit her lips and nodded.

“I will. I promise.” Beth sighed and called Shawn out who barreled straight into his mom’s arms. “Come on little man. You, Daddy and I are gonna go have dinner and have a nice long talk.” Shawn smiled and yipped excitedly as Maggie scooped him up and Maggie cast a quick look, mouthing ‘sorry’ before scampering out the door to go collect her husband and correct her son’s understanding of why babies take so long to come home.

That night as Beth was tucking Judith in to bed, Judith held up Miss Penelope, “Mama, I share my crib. I share my books. I share my movies. But I no share Penely.” Beth had stared down at her confused at first. “Can my baby come home anyway?”

“Oh sweetie, it’s ok if you don’t want to share Penelope. It’s not about you learning to share your stuff. It’s about the baby growing big enough to come home.” She hugged Judith. “Sweetheart, babies gotta grow. Inside mommies. Mama is gonna get a big tummy, and that’s the baby growing. I promise you, the baby will be here before you know it.” Judith smiled, hugged Beth and hugged Penelope to her little chest.

“My baby just growing?” Beth nodded. “In here?” Judith touched Beth’s tummy and Beth nodded again. A big blinding smile split Judith’s face. “Good. Night mommy.”

“Good night baby girl.”

~~~

Beth stared at her growing belly. She wasn’t showing that much, but it was enough to tip into the dangerous area of feeling somewhere between a beached whale and like she needed to lay off the doughnuts. She’d never prided herself on being thin or attractive, but the crazy hormones coursing through her made it extremely difficult to look at her changing body and think she was anything other than a cow, and she was just barely half way through! She heard Daryl shut off the shower and she quickly pulled on a baggy sweat shirt, one of the two she owned. She crawled into bed, and hid herself under the covers.

Daryl made his way out from the bathroom and saw Beth curled up under the covers sleeping. Something was off with her and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He laid down next to her and moved to hold her, but she pulled away from him. “Beth…what’s the matter?”

“I’m…not feeling very good about myself.” She confided, her voice barely a whisper. She felt his arms slide around her, and fought but failed as they settled on the curve of her small belly. “I know it’s normal for your body to change, and I know a lot of this is hormones…but I can’t help but feel so…”

“Girl, you hush right there.” His voice was stern but soft. “You have got nothing to feel bad about, and nothing you gotta hide from me.” He gently rolled her over until she was on her back, looking up into his face.

“Even…even if I’m not pretty like I used to be?”

“What the hell are you talking about Greene?” His eyes scanned over her and he saw that she was actually believing these words coming out of her mouth. “You ain’t even changed that much. And what little you are changing it’s because of something we created together.” She met his eyes. “You know this is hard for me, but I’mma love you now, I’mma love you when you’re about ready to pop, and I’m gonna love you when you’re old and wrinkly. You ain’t got nothing you need to hide from me.” Tears pooled in her eyes and she hugged him.

“Thank you.” She kissed him. “I know it’s been hard. My mood has been swinging from left to right, top to bottom, and I know nine times out of ten you never know whether you’re gonna find me carrying on as normal, or balled up in the corner crying.” She was exaggerating but she was making a point. “But you have been there through all of it and I know it’s been hard. Thank you.” She kissed him again. He smiled at her and into the kiss.

“I can’t say I understand, and your mood swings throw me for a loop most times, but I’m trying.” He looked at her, staring right into her eyes. “Right now, I want you to know, I love you just as you are, and I will love you no matter how you change.”

“I know.”

“No. I know you know it here.” He touched her head. “I need you to know it here.” He touched her heart. She smiled up at him.

“I do. I know it with my very being, and I’ll try harder to not to let everything going on in here…” She touched her rounding belly, “Affect how I am with you. Just be patient with me.”

“Hell girl. You know I ain’t the patient type.” He grinned down at her and she grinned back at him.

“I know, but a girl can hope.” She leaned up to kiss him as his hands moved to pull the sweatshirt over her head. If this was how he was going to show he still wanted her and found her attractive, then that was alright by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize that the timeline with Shawn is a bit wonky and I should have mentioned him in the first fic...but I literally didn't plan this far in advance, and I don't want to change it. 
> 
> I also changed the whole conversation with little Shawn like four times, and it still didn't come out exactly how I wanted. I hope it comes across cute and not...bad. Eh, I might come back and rewrite, but there it is. =]


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearing Beth’s due date when Daryl woke up in the morning in a panic. A sleepy, and very pregnant, Beth rolled over to look at him like he’d lost his mind. “What is it?” She was definitely grumpy but the baby had kept her up all night moving and refusing to settle so she could get comfortable.

“Where are we gonna put the baby?” His heart was thumping and he had adrenaline coursing through his veins. He’d had a nightmare, something about Judith and the baby and people going missing, honestly he couldn’t much remember it, but he knew he woke up with one dire thought. They needed more room. He looked around their small bedroom and felt it in his bones. They needed more room, they needed more space. They needed to put down roots and give both their kids something more than just a balcony.

Beth just stared at him. “In the crib in Judith’s room…” She was still half asleep and not completely understanding his urgency.

“No!” He cried with a deep-seated terror. Beth was instantly awake.

“Why not?” His emotions were rolling off of him in waves and starting to affect her. He didn’t really have an answer as to why not.

“Beth…” He took a deep breath, trying to approach this calmly. “We need to get a house, or a bigger apartment…one with a yard.” Her eyebrows rose up into her hairline but she just stared at him.

“What now? It’s,” Her eyes darted to the clock and then to his again. “Four fourteen AM.” His exasperation flowed onto his face as he looked at her.

“No…not right this minute, but I think we should talk to someone today. When the places open.” She couldn’t quite hold back the yawn that fought its way out.

“Definitely. We’ll go do that…but right now. I need sleep…” He’d watched as she rolled over and he couldn’t help but sidle up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on her very rounded belly. He fell asleep easily.

While Beth had thought he’d had a bad dream and would forget about it when he woke up again, she had been completely wrong. That was just the beginning. He’d dragged her to the bank, carrying everything they might need to get approved for a home loan and then the next day had contacted an agent.

They looked at every house for sale in their budget for over two weeks straight, and Beth was starting to believe he was secretly trying to induce labor with all the walking and climbing up stairs. They were nearing the end of the list of available houses when the agent said he had something special. It was a little over budget, but the seller was motivated and he thought they could get the price down to where they could afford. The minute Beth stepped inside she knew, just _knew_ , it was the one. She looked around, picturing family dinners, and holidays, campouts in the living room. She could tell Daryl was having the same thoughts. It wasn’t even a question when the agent asked if they wanted to put an offer in.

They’d come in under asking, offering what they could, and when the seller found out they were a young family looking to raise their kids in their home, it had sealed the deal. It hadn’t taken them long to move everything in, a week of little trips that Beth could manage given her condition and then a couple really big hauls over the weekend between Daryl, Tyreese, Glenn and Maggie. Beth had been ordered to sit this one out by basically everyone. She grumbled and groaned but had sat down on Judith’s big-girl bed until they’d hauled in the couch for her to sit on. She glared at everyone until they started bringing in boxes she could unpack. It had taken them another week to get everything out of boxes and put away before Beth could safely say they were moved in. She was eternally grateful to everyone for all the help.

Setting up the house had been fun. She and Daryl got to decorate their home and make it a home for all, soon to be, four of them. Judith had thoroughly claimed the second biggest bedroom, the biggest was for Beth and Daryl, and she was already spreading out her toys. Beth had been nervous about making the move so close to her due date, but now that she was here, in their home, she was more excited to bring the baby to their new nursery. Daryl had surprised her by moving all the furniture in and even buying a little black ‘P’ to hang on the wall. Everyone assumed she was having a boy, and Beth didn’t want to find out until the day of, so everyone had taken to calling the baby Parker, or Parks for short. She had a feeling they were all wrong but she wasn’t going to burst their bubble. She liked the mystery. Let them find out when she actually gave birth. Now she had to play the waiting game.

The wait hadn’t taken very long. They’d only been in the new house a week and a half when Daryl was at work, anxiously waiting to hear his phone ring. He checked it every couple minutes to make sure it was on and the battery hadn’t died. When Beth waddled up into his bay, and it _was_ waddling, he’d nearly had a stroke. She was panting and had both hands under the big swell of her belly. “I was at the grocery store, and it happened…and I figured it was easier to come to you than to have you come find me in the pasta isle.” He didn’t even have words. He turned her around and hustled her back to the truck, calling over his should to Tyreese. One simple word. _Time._ He’d told Tyreese that when it came he wasn’t clearing it with anyone, he was just going to shout the word and take off like a bat out of hell. Tyreese had agreed. Tyreese knew exactly what to do, and set about finishing Daryl’s car so they could close off his bay. He popped inside to Andrea to let her know what was going on and they shared a quick happy smile. Daryl had been on pins and needles all week, now it was finally happening.

They got Beth into a room quick enough, but Daryl was still agitated that they couldn’t do anything for the pain of her contractions. He’d nearly bitten a someone’s head off when they tried to explain that it was too early for pain medications right now. He’d stalked around the room, rushing back to the bed every time she hissed out in pain, offering his hand to hold in the hope it would help.

His Beth had a grip on her that could break bones. He shook his hand a little and watched as the doctor set her up with an iv and some pain medication. She was breathing easier but he knew she was really ready for all of this to be over, and frankly so was he. He stroked her hair, which they’d tied up in a ponytail and smiled down at her. He was so proud of her. The doctor came in and checked her, and that was when everything got real. The doctor called the nurses and looked up to Beth giving quick and simple details. She was completely dilated, and the baby was crowning so it was time to push.

Daryl didn’t think he’d ever seen something so frightening and yet so humbling and beautiful as watching Beth give birth to their daughter. He looked down at the pink bundle in his arms and then looked up to Beth who was sleeping. It had been rough for her. There had been complications that had threatened her life, but his Beth was a fighter and she’d made it through everything. It would be extremely difficult if they decided to have more children, but not impossible. That was the furthest thing from their minds right now, at least it was the furthest from his, as he stared down at his little girl. “Paige…” Beth’s voice floated to his ears. He met her eyes. “ I was thinking…her name. Paige. Do you like it?” He looked back down to the newborn.

“I think it’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I wanted to say a quick thank you so much to all of you who have taken the time to read this fic, and double thank you for anyone who left me kudos or comments. You guys are amazing and have really made this whole story fun to write. Thank you so much for all your encouragement and feedback it is so priceless to me. You are the best!


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl stared down at Judith, now five and a half, and felt the lump in his throat tighten. She looked like a little adult, with her cute little dress, boots, jacket and backpack. Daryl was a wreck and was just barely holding it together. He didn’t say a word as they bundled everyone in to the truck, Paige in her seat sat babbling away, the two year old definitely had her mother’s gift of gab, Judith in her booster next to her, and Beth was driving. He didn’t say a word as they made the drive to Judith’s new school. She was starting kindergarten and Daryl was having a hard time coping with the fact that his little girl was getting so big. Everyone got out and Daryl had assumed Judith would walk with Beth, as she normally did, but this time babygirl decided to latch onto Daryl’s leg and not let go.

They reached the open doorway and Beth passed him Paige, kneeling down to give Judith a big kiss and a hug. “You’re going to have so much fun in there. Your teacher is really nice, and she’s excited to meet you.” Beth chattered away, straightening Judith’s little jean jacket, and smoothing her soft light brown hair. Beth took a moment to stare down at her little girl. She took a moment to notice that Judith’s hair had darkened from her light strawberry blonde it had been as a baby. Her eyes had changed from their deep blue to a light hazel green. Judith was starting to look more and more like her biological dad every day, but when Judith cracked that million watt smile, Beth knew she got that from her. And she got her rough and tumble attitude, at least with playing, from Daryl. And here she was growing up way too fast, already off to start school. Beth sniffed back the tears in her eyes. “You look very pretty baby girl.”

“Mama, I’m not a baby.” She whined, but she smiled up at Beth and wrapped her in a big hug. Beth smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss standing up and taking Paige from Daryl’s arms. Daryl knelt down, now it was his turn and he was so scared he was going to start blubbering like a baby. Judith wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, but she didn’t immediately let go. He wrapped his arms around her little body, hugging her close. “Daddy…can you walk me in? I’m scared. I don’t wanna go alone.” She whispered into his ear, and he had to suck in a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. He nodded into his shoulder, and stood, taking her little frame with his. He carried her on his hip and smiled at her as she pulled out to look at him. “Thank you daddy. Don’t wanna disappoint mama. She thinks I’m a big girl, and I don’t want her to think I’m still a baby.” Beth watched as Daryl took a couple steps towards the classroom, and noticed Judith was whispering to him. Something special between daddy and daughter.

“Babe, I’m gonna go get Paige back into her seat. I’ll meet you at the car.” He nodded and looked at her, his eyes shining, but she would never mention it. She turned and left Daryl to walk Judith into class. Daryl watched Beth walk away, glad that no one would see how he was struggling. He took a deep breath and looked back to Judith.

“You ready baby girl? Gotta get inside and meet all your new friends.” She smiled up at him, so like her mother, and nodded quickly. “Come on, I’ll hold you hand.” Judith smiled at him again. He set her down and took her little hand in his. Before he could take a step she looked up at him.

“You really do give magic hand holds!” Daryl looked down confused. “Mommy said you have magic in your hand, and when you hold her hand it makes everything alright. It makes everything better.” She swung their joined hands a little. “I was scared before…but your magic hand hold is making it all better.” He was so inexplicably touched. “I’m ready. Walk me into class?” He nodded, unable to find his voice and walked her through the open door. The teacher spotted them instantly and walked over, a soft smile on her face. She was an older lady, with gray streaks through her brown hair which was currently twisted and piled up on the back of her head. She wore glasses on her round face, which looked a little odd on her tiny thin body. She was everything Daryl could have imagined for a kindergarten teacher.

“Hello young lady. I’m Ms. Kellerman. Who are you?” Judith stepped up, hand still firmly clasping Daryl’s.

“I’m Judith, and this is my daddy!” the little girl grinned up at the two adults. “Oh, daddy they have blocks! Can I go play?” Daryl looked to the teacher who gave him a quick nod, smile still on her lips.

“Of course baby girl. Go put your backpack away on those hooks and go make some friends.” She let out a squeal and dashed to go put her backpack away and then to go make friends over by the blocks.

“She’s going to have a great time Mr. Greene.” His eyes flashed to the teacher, who was watching Judith was a soft fondness.

“Dixon.” He corrected and she turned and looked at him. “My last name is Dixon.” She look surprised and then a flash of contrition passed over her features. “It’s alright. A lot of people make that mistake. It’s her mama’s name. I adopted her when she was a baby, me and her ma.” The teacher smiled at him.

“It takes a good man to take on a family and fill that role.” He shrugged in a noncommittal way. “Well, Mr. Dixon. I promise I’ll take good care of her. She’s going to have a great time at school.” He grinned, watching his little girl play with other kids her age.

“Yeah. Her mama will be by to pick her up after school. It was nice meetin’ you Ms. Kellerman.” The teacher nodded quietly, and Daryl turned and left the classroom, his eyes filling with an uncomfortable moisture. By the time he reached the car, his eyes and throat hurt from holding in all the tears. He sat down in the car and Beth took his hand.

“You ok?” She knew he needed a moment. He nodded.

“She’s just growing up so damn fast.”

“I know, but she’ll always be her daddy’s little girl.”

~~~

Daryl laid in bed, the lights all out, just thinking about their little family, and how he needed to do something about always being mistaken for Mr. Greene. It wasn’t that Beth had ever mentioned wanting or needing a solid commitment, but he wanted to give her that. He wanted them to really be a family, not just all of them living together. They’d been together five years now, and he wanted to make it forever. But how did you go about doing that? He’d figure something out.

~~~

Daryl sat nervously in the truck. He was meeting Beth for dinner. He’d asked Maggie to watch the girls tonight so he and Beth could have a grown-up dinner. He was going to do it tonight. He was going to ask her to marry him and let the cards fall where they may. He knew she loved him, and would most likely say yes, but still, the anxiety was killing him. He got out of the truck and waited outside the restaurant, hands in his pocket pacing back and forth. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and dragged himself out of his thoughts to see Beth standing before him a big amused smile on her lips. She always had a smile for him. “Ready?” He asked, taking her hand. She smiled.

“So what’s the occasion? It ain’t my birthday, it’s not valentines day.”

“Can’t a guy do something nice for you without you analyzing it to death?” She rolled her eyes.

“Well yeah, I guess.” She kissed his cheek. “Thank you. I was getting a bit tired of mac n’ cheese.” He gave a snort as they were guided back to their table. They sat at their table, an awkward tension filling the empty air between them. He was drumming his fingers against the table, looking everywhere but at her and she was starting get worried. She reached over and gently took his nervous, fidgety hand in hers. “Daryl, calm down. You’re startin’ to worry me.” He cast her a smile.

“Sorry, I just. I want this to be nice. You know? You deserve to be taken out and treated special.”

“But you treat me special every day. Just by taking care of the girls and loving me.” He kissed the back of her hand.

“I just, I wanna do something more for you.”

“You don’t have to Daryl.”

“I know. I want to. I wanna do something more permanent for you.” Her eyes narrowed at him but he continued. “I know you’ve never asked anything of me, just that I be there to help with the girls, and I know you would never ask for more because we are good. And we are. We are good just the way we are, but I wanna give you more.” She looked confused. “Beth, I want us to be forever. And I know we already are, but I want everyone else to know it too.” A spark of understanding lit her eyes. “Beth Greene will you marry me?” She was stunned speechless and watched as he pulled out a small box and opened it to show a delicate ring. It wasn’t big and fancy, but then again, she didn’t need big and fancy. She didn’t need a ring at all. Her eyes darted back up to his and she was startled to see he looked nervous. Like there was ever any question what her answer would be.

“Oh Daryl, yes.” A happy grin split his face and he leaned forward to kiss her. It was only as he was sliding the ring on her finger that she realized everyone around them was clapping and smiling at them. She couldn’t blame them. She couldn’t wipe the happy smile from her face either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'awwww!!! It's been a long time coming for both events. The part with Judith made me all squishy inside cuz it reminded me of my dad taking me to my first day of school. It was an emotional time for him, and he didn't hold it together quite as well as Daryl. I hope you enjoyed it!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

The wedding was a small, intimate affair. Beth hadn’t been lying when she’d said she didn’t need a big white wedding. Maggie had found her mother’s wedding dress (and 80’s monstrosity that Beth had had to work her butt off to alter to look decent) and her veil (which Beth had graciously declined to wear for the occasion.) She’d turned her mother’s gaudy (but 80s fashionable) dress into a beautiful lace sheath dress with the barest of train. She hadn’t really wanted any train but she hadn’t had the heart to cut off all the lace at the bottom to have the dress end at her ankles. She’d put in boning at the top of the dress and done away with the puffy sleeves to make a gorgeous sweetheart neckline. When she’d finished the first thing she’d wanted to do was show Daryl, but she knew she’d have to wait until the day of. She was ridiculously proud of herself and her creation. As for a veil, she’d opted for a simple low up-do, her wavy hair twisted and curled in a beautiful mound at the nape of her neck, that Judith had helped decorate with white flowers. 

Judith had been so excited to get to wear her super special big girl dress that she hadn’t even minded that she wasn’t allowed to play outside in the dirt with Maggie’s dogs. Beth had giggled when Judith squirmed in the seat next to, making little whimpering sounds as she watched Shawn play fetch with the dogs outside, muddying up his nice clean slacks. Beth placed a kiss to Judith’s forehead and smiled down at her. “If you promise to stay clean you can go play with the boys outside.” Judith looked like she really wanted to, and even hopped off the bench seat ready to take off, but one look down at her soft blue dress, with its pretty blue ribbon, and her nice white shoes on her feet and she climbed back up on the seat. 

“No, Mama. I don’t wanna get my shoes dirty. I’ll play with the boys after.” Beth looked down at her little girl and felt so touched. Her little girl was growing up. Beth’s phone buzzed and she looked at it, seeing a text from Daryl. He was so anxious about everything today. He loved her, and he wanted to do this, but it didn’t stop him from being a big ball of nerves. 

“You know what baby girl? I think Daddy could use a big hug right about now. Think you can help me out with that since he can’t see me in my pretty dress until we’re outside?” Judith’s face lit up and she nodded. 

“I can do that Mama!” She stood up, twirled real pretty before skipping out the door. A few minutes later Beth’s phone buzzed and she smiled down at the simple ‘I love you.’ from Daryl that lit up her screen.

\- 

Daryl was a bundle of energy as he paced back and forth in one of the bedrooms at the farmhouse. He wanted to do this, but he really didn’t like the idea of being the center of attention. Glenn had come in, brandishing a bottle of booze, saying that it helped calm the nerves, but Daryl had turned it down. he wanted to be completely sober for this day. He wanted to remember it forever, wanted to remember how Judith sounded, wanted to remember what it felt like outside, he wanted to remember exactly what Beth looked like in her gown, all dolled up for him and no one else. 

When he stood at the alter, all their friends and family sitting in the few chairs on the grass out in a field on the farm, and Beth came into view, he was so glad he hadn’t had any booze. He felt drunk just looking at her, his heart was thumping rapidly, his knees went weak, and the breath was knocked out of his lungs. He stood there, eyes never leaving her as she smiled the whole way down the isle, hand in hand with Judith (Glenn had offered to walk her down the isle but it hadn’t felt right.) The actual vows had passed by in a blur and he vaguely registered saying ‘I do.’ and hearing Beth say her ‘I do’s and then she was pulling him to her and kissing him as their friends cheered and clapped behind them. 

~~~ 

Beth and Daryl walked into Judith’s classroom, her kindergarten teacher smiled and motioned to the seats in front of the table she was sitting at. “Welcome Miss Greene and Mr. Dixon.” Beth grinned. 

“Actually, it’s Dixon for the both of us…” Mrs. Kellerman looked startled but smiled. 

“Well congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Beth gushed. “We’re also in the process of filing the paperwork to make her a Dixon too.” Mrs. Kellerman’s smile got a little wider. 

“I’ll be sure to change it on her name tag and help her practice the new name, she’s doing great so she should pick it up quickly.” Beth nodded and took Daryl’s hand.

“This is just our beginning of the year conferences. I’m going to go over our report card so you know what we’re going to be covering for the year and what will be expected of Judith.” They both nodded, Daryl lightly picking at the skin of his thumb nervously. “Judith came in knowing quite a bit. She recognized most of her letters, she knew some of her sounds, she is doing well with her numbers, and she’s working really hard on learning how to write name. I can tell you two have worked with her at home.” Beth looked at Daryl. 

“I can’t take a lot of credit for that. Daryl’s the one that sits with her and reads to her every night before bed.” Daryl felt the tips of his ears starting to burn red. 

“Just want her to be smart, turn out like her ma is all.” He rumbled next to her. He read to Judith every night because he wanted her to like school, unlike him. He’d hated school, but he’d never missed because it was a reason to get out of the house where his mother sat lost in a bottle and his daddy beat every one else senseless any chance he got. Daryl had struggled through school, and had barely made it through high school. He wanted more for Judith and was doing his best to help her through it. 

Beth squeezed his hand, speaking with her eyes what she wasn’t going to say out loud. ‘She’ll be smart just like her Daddy is too.’ Mrs. Kellerman continued through the report card explaining anything they had questions about, and they breathed a sigh of relief looking at everything. Judith was doing well for the beginning of the year and really needed to focus on her writing abilities, but it was nothing to worry about this early on. They both thanked Mrs. Kellerman and she walked them to the door. 

“Judith is a bright young lady and it is very clear that you both love her very much. I’m very happy for all three of you.”   
Daryl smiled and ducked his head as Beth rang out another thank you and they both turned to leave. When they got into the truck Beth took his hand and he let out a soft snort. “What are you snorting at over there Mr. Dixon?” She grinned at him.

“Nothing, just that now Judith is gonna have an easier time writin’ her name…she don’t have to learn how to make that curvy G anymore…” Beth just stared at him, and blinked a few times before she cracked up into a fit of giggles. 

“No…I guess she’s the big winner in this whole situation huh?” He cast her a sideways glance and grinned at her. 

“I guess so…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!! My computer died on Valentines day and I needed to buy a new one, then I needed to wait and get everything pulled off my old one and put onto the new one. It was ridiculous!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The second time around, Daryl knew Beth was pregnant before even she did. He’d suspected it for a couple weeks. She’d been acting funny, and he knew this was more than just normal PMS. He’d been walking on eggshells for about two weeks before he broke down and bought a damn test. He’d hid it in his car for another week before he worked up the courage to give it to her. She’d looked shocked at first but had agreed to take the test. 

Beth didn’t know what was wrong with her. She found herself on a razors edge and only a hair away from full blown anger for no reason. The first week she’d thought it was her PMSing, but her period wasn’t due for another week and a half. The week after, she’d chalked it up to PMS (she was due to start in a week) and the last week she’d finally broken down and admitted to herself that something was wrong. It was a ‘lightbulb’ moment when Daryl had discreetly slipped a test into her hand and given her that look that practically begged her to take it. She’d bit her lip, muttered an apology as her tummy did summersaults, and walked into the bathroom, test in hand. 

It was an excruciatingly slow three minutes they had to wait, and when it was over she couldn’t look at it until she was sitting on the bed with Daryl. She took a deep breath and stared down at the little pink plus sign. She showed it to him and watched his face closely. Neither one of them dared to crack a smile just yet. He looked at her, and she looked at him. She blinked and then a grin lit up her face. She was excited! They were going to have another baby! Paige was nearing her third birthday and Judith was turning seven even sooner. Beth was missing the feeling of having a baby to hold. She snuck a glance at Daryl nervously and was ecstatic to see a grin on his face as he stared down at the stick in his hand. They were going to be alright, and she knew once he processed he’d be just as excited about it as well. 

“How should we tell the girls?”  
~~~

The pregnancy had gone smoothly. Beth’s morning sickness had been nonexistent this time around, but she had a stock of anti-nausea pills at the ready just in case. Maggie had nearly choked on her tea when Beth had told her, and a look of dread crossed her features. When Beth had questioned her, Maggie had insisted she was excited for her, but what about last time? There had been complications that had made the idea of another baby impossible. Beth had paled at the thought, but assured her it would be fine. The doctor hadn’t said anything yet, so she wasn’t going to worry just yet. She’d bring it to her doctor’s attention at their next appointment.   
~~~ 

The doctor had assured them both that Beth was in no danger and they’d do everything they could the day of to make sure she was prepped and ready. She was going to be just fine and needed to focus on bringing that baby, a boy (they’d found out at the same meeting she’d mentioned her previous complications), into this world healthy. As they left the doctor she’d been overcome with a wave of excitement. A little boy for Daryl to take out and do ‘guy’ stuff with. Judith was not interested in hunting, or cars, and Paige was too little, and was going the way of her sister; towards dolls and princesses. She bit her lip and looked over at him as they got into the truck, surprised to see him looking really distraught. She could almost see the little rain cloud hanging over his head. 

“Daryl…what?”

“Nothin’.” He’d replied gruffly and turned on the truck without another word. The drive had been silent and tense. When they pulled up to the farm, to pick up Judith and Paige, she’d made to get out, but his hand on her arm stopped her. She looked at him a question in her eyes, which he was working up to answering for her. “I just…” He looked away and began to mumble and she struggled to hear what he was saying. She reached over, sliding across the bench seat, and turned his face gently towards her, her eyes meeting his. “What if I’m no good at being a dad to a boy? I mean Judith and Paige are easy…they’re so much like you. What if…” He took a breath, his eyes falling, until she stooped down to catch them. 

“You stop it right there.” She said softly. “You have been a great father, because you are a great father. Not because your children were girls.” His hands came up and rested gently on her elbows. “You will be a great father to this boy just like you’re a great father to the girls. And you’re going to show this little man exactly how to be with others and the people he loves.” She knew he still struggled with fears of turning out just like his old man and she wanted to squash them right here and now. “You are not going to be like your father, and it’s because you are worried about it that I know you’ll be better than him. You already became more than him, and you wont let yourself slip so low…you wont let you and I wont let you. We’ll do this just like we’ve done it every other time…together.” He quirked his mouth into the barest of a smile. “You hear me.”

“Yeah, girl, I hear you.” He kissed her. “You’re talking right in my face.” She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. 

“Good. And whenever you think things like that…I want you to always hear my voice…together.” 

“Together.” He agreed. “C’mon. Let’s go get the girls and tell your sister.” Beth grinned up at him. She loved that she could pull him out of his funks.   
~~~ 

Beth was making dinner for Judith and Paige, waiting for Daryl to get home when it had happened. One minute she’d been standing at the stove, the next, it felt like the kitchen was flooded and her pants were wet. She grabbed her phone, yelling for Judith to get the bag, and dialed Maggie (assuming Daryl was already on his four minute drive home he’d be here before she could call him) and whined into the receiver until Maggie had said she was already in the truck and halfway down the drive. It would only be a minute. Beth then dialed Daryl and screeching into the phone ‘what the hell was he still doing at work?’ and ‘why wasn’t he already home?’ then a quick ‘bring Andrea or Ty…or someone…’

It seemed like she’d just hung up her phone and Daryl was flying through the door, both Tyreese and Andrea hot on his heels. They knew it would take Maggie a good fifteen minutes to get there from the farm, even if she was doing eighty the whole way, and judging by the way the contractions were coming and how Beth was doubled over from the pain of it, breathing through the pain, they didn’t have fifteen minutes. Judith ran down the hall, carrying the yellow (Beth’s favorite color) bag they’d dubbed the ‘baby bag’ that had EVERYTHING they could need for the trip to the hospital. Clothes for Beth, the baby, blankets, pacifiers, diapers, wipes, and a million other things Beth had shoved in there as the time got closer. As Beth moved, slowly, towards the car, calling out to Judith to look after Paige, and that they both needed to eat their dinner, and not to stay up too late because it was a school night, even though Aunt Maggie was going to be staying the night. Daryl had grumbled at her and threatened to toss her over his shoulder to get her to the damn car. She’d wheezed and waddled stiffening once she reached the car to let out a whimper and a groan as another contraction hit her. They had time…not much…but enough to get to the hospital.

When they got into the hospital it was a flurry of activity and Beth was just glad to be there in one piece. Daryl had driven like a bat out of hell, almost killing them (Beth assumed) multiple times in his effort to get her to the hospital before the baby came. She’d practically jumped out of the car before it stopped in her excitement to get inside. The nurse, who she knew, took one look at her and started yelling and punching in numbers and calling out codes. She was in a wheel chair and being moved into a room faster than Daryl, or she, knew it was possible. 

The labor had been quick, her body had known exactly what to do on its own and it seemed within an hour a screaming baby was being cleaned up and wrapped up in a blanket to be handed to his mama. She smiled down at him, humming a soft song until he calmed and wiggled in her arms. She looked up to Daryl and motioned for him to take the baby. “Come meet your son, Daddy.” Daryl scooped the child into his arms. 

“Hey,” Daryl paused, “son.” He looked to Beth. “What should we call him?” Beth looked over at him tiredly. “What do you think of Booker?” 

“I think it’s perfect…just like him.” Beth smiled and closed her eyes, the sight of Daryl cuddling his son, the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Beth grimaced as she flipped on her blinker. She’d had to help out at the farm today extra late. She hated having to work late, especially now that Booker was just hitting that walking stage and was getting into EVERYTHING! She’d begged Maggie to let her leave but Maggie had begged right back that Beth was the ONLY one who could get Dillon (Maggie and Glenn’s second son) into a bath and then into his pajamas without him screaming bloody murder. He was putty in her hand, and as a three year old, knew exactly what buttons to push to get his Aunty Beth to stay and help him get ready for bed. Beth pulled out her phone when she reached a stop sign and dialed Daryl. It rang three times before he picked up.

“Hey Daryl, what are we doing for dinner?”

“Shit, Beth, I forgot to call you.” Her attention was instantly piqued and she took a steadying breath. What had Booker gotten into now? “I’m working late at the shop today, I had Merle pick Judith up from school and the munchkins from the sitter.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “He probably just bought ‘em a bunch of crap from a drive through and is loadin’ them up with candy and ice-cream.” Beth groaned. 

“It’s going to be hell to get them down tonight.” She grumbled into the receiver as she made a right on to a main street. “How late are you going to be tonight?”

“Maybe another hour?” He said and she wasn’t surprised to hear it was more a question rather than a statement. He was practically killing himself at the shop now, trying to help out Andrea. Business was getting tough recently and Daryl was doing everything he could to help get their cars done and quickly to build customer satisfaction. A competitor had opened up shop halfway across town, but the prices were cheap compared to Andrea’s place. The product was crap too, with half-assed fixes that generally prompted more business to fix the things they left undone or incomplete. The customers were being duped and the business was thriving, leaving Andrea’s place looking old and over-priced. 

“Alright. I love you.” She breathed into the phone as she pulled up to their home, and noticed every single light was on in the house. “Don’t stay too late. You know how Booker is when you don’t give him his good night story.” He grunted into the phone and she smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Beth.” With a sigh she hung up the phone and made her way into the house. What she found in her living room had her torn as to whether or not she should laugh, cry, or scream. Judith and Paige, now eight and four respectively, were sitting in the living room, Beth’s makeup spread all over the coffee table (nail polish too!) and they were currently putting red hearts on Merle’s forehead with her favorite red lip liner. Booker, the first casualty of war, was standing in his pack-n-play already bedecked in blue and purple eye shadow with bright pink circles of blush on his cheeks. They had clearly been at this for a while. Beth’s eyes flashed back to Merle and it took her a moment to realize Judith had somehow managed to get the surly man into one of her pink princess outfits that she was starting to outgrow. Beth stood there blinking for a moment before the girls, in a squeal of delight that trumped any anger she may have had, dashed over to her, each grabbing a hand and pulling her to look at their handiwork. 

Merle looked up at her, a mean glare on his face but she could find no way to be afraid of him. “Wait! He’s not ready!” Paige cried before dashing to her room and coming back with a glittering pink birthday tiara (she’d been unwilling to part with it after her last birthday) that she quickly placed on his head. “Now, he’s ready.” Beth started with a snort, that turned into a snicker, which quickly expanded itself to laughing, which escalated dangerously close to hysterics as she looked at her big bad brother-in-law, Merle Dixon, the man who would just as soon punch you in the face as look at you, was covered from head to toe in pink, and make up and wearing a tiara. His look became dangerous and he stood, towering over Beth, but she still couldn’t find it in herself to be afraid of him.   
“Laugh all you want, girl.” He seethed out, “You’re just jealous, because I make this look damn good.” He shrugged a shoulder and scooped up Paige and she grinned up at him. 

“Mommy, take my picture!” Beth whipped out her phone and snapped a picture so fast, Merle couldn’t even get out a protest. Paige kissed Merle’s cheek.

“Did you feed ‘em?” Beth asked as she slipped her phone into her pocket, she was so going to show Daryl. He deserved to see that blackmail picture. 

“Nope. Gave each of them a beer and they pulled out the make up.” He rolled his eyes. “Of course I fed ‘em. And not just crap, like I’m sure you’re assuming I did.” She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. 

“Paige, what did you have for dinner, punkin?”

“Uncle Merle bought us some chicken from the store, and made us green beans and applesauce!” Beth looked impressed before Paige opened her mouth again. “Mama, why don’t you ever give us applesauce for dinner?” 

“You know what baby girl, you promise to always eat your greens, I’ll give you applesauce anytime you want.” Paige let out a cheerful wail and launched herself at her mom, jerking out of Merle’s arm as she latched her little arms around Beth’s neck. Beth gave a giggle. “I have wipes for that stuff in the bathroom. Want me to get one for you? I gotta clean the baby anyway.” Merle gave her a quick nod. 

“What, you expectin’ me ta walk outside like this?” She bit her lip, stifling the urge to say yes. She made her way to the bathroom, pulling out a wipe for Merle and then one for Booker. 

“Paige, can you help your sister put mommy’s make up away while I clean your brother’s face?” Paige nods and scampers off to the coffee table, while Beth handed Merle a wipe and scooped up Booker to clean him as well. “Alright girls, into the bathroom to clean up, brush your teeth and get ready for bed time.” There was a round of groans before Beth looked straight at Merle and added, “Uncle Merle is going to read you a bedtime story if you are quick.” With one more half-hearted glare, he nodded and the girls darted out of the room, to change into their pjs and clean their faces and teeth. 

“You’re gettin’ brave girl, offering my services without even askin’ me if I have to be somewhere now.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Merle, you’d lasso the moon if it meant pleasin’ those girls and you know it.” He grumbled something about not being whipped by some little munchkin and proving it. She might have heard the word tattoo somewhere in his utterance but she really wasn’t listening.   
She listened as the girls crawled into bed and handed Merle their favorite princess book, much to his utter dismay, and he started reading to them.   
~~~ 

Daryl was home an hour later, to the minute, and was surprised to find the girls already out, and Booker quietly listening to Beth hum as she shuffled through their bank statements to check their financials. They weren’t in any trouble, but she made it a habit to constantly check so it would stay that way. He kissed her cheek. “Hello, wasn’t expecting the girls to be out yet…”

“Me either, but Merle read them a story and that was all she wrote.”

“Merle…Merle? Merle read them a story? Why aren’t they having nightmares?” He took Booker from her lightly and bouncing him trying to get him to close his eyes and settle for his bedtime as well. 

“He read them a princess book.” Daryl looked like he didn’t believe her even one iota. “No! I’m serious! You should have seen it when I got home…”

“What happened?” She was up out of her seat, dashing for her phone before he could finish the question. She pulled up the phone and passed it to Daryl who stood there flabbergasted as he looked at the picture. A slow smile spread to his lips and then he laughed, full and hearty. “Oh that’s too much.” He looked at the picture again. “This is blackmail quality right here…we can have him on babysitting duty for the rest of his life with this!” He barked out another laugh and Beth smiled as well. 

“Somehow…I don’t think we’ll need blackmail to have him on babysitting duty. I think he’d just do it.” Daryl nodded, laughs still bubbling up as the picture floated around his mind. 

“Imma go put little man down, then I want some Mommy and Me time.” She smiled at him, nodded and watched him go. Dixon men were such softies for a head of blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains the ending of a fight, and mentions of divorce.

“You’re not even listening to me!” Beth yelled. 

“I heard every damn word you said!” Beth rolled her eyes which only served to infuriate Daryl even more. He couldn’t even remember what they were fighting about, just that they’d started fighting and it had turned into a yelling match to see who could stay mad the longest. He was at his breaking point. “You know what…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. He turned and stormed out of the house, grabbing his jacket off the hook by the door and slamming the door on his way out. He barreled into his truck and took off, wheels squelching as he sped onto the street. 

Beth huffed and stamped her foot before walking into the kitchen to clean. She as grumbling to herself before she realized Judith, now ten, was standing in the doorway to the kitchen just watching her quietly. Beth paused, anger still flowing through her, and took a breath. She wasn’t mad at Judith so it wouldn’t do for her to snap at the girl for no reason. “Hey baby girl, what’s up?” It was then that Beth noticed the sheen of tears in Judith’s eyes. “Judith?”

“Are you and daddy breaking up?” Beth started at that as the color drained from her face. They didn’t fight ever, and never around the kids. Tonight had been a fluke, and honestly since Maggie had Booker and Paige, Beth had forgotten about the little ears still in the house listening to their screams and heated words. 

“Oh baby girl…” Beth reached out for Judith but she backed away quickly, and blinked, a single sad tear escaped her eye and Beth felt her heart fall out of her chest and shatter into a million pieces on the floor. Judith turned around and ran to her room, slamming her door and locking it. Why they had given a room with a locking door to a ten year old she suddenly couldn’t justify but when she tried to turn the frozen door knob cold fear settled into her stomach. “Judith, open the door.” No response. “Judith Dixon, you need to open this door right now. Please baby girl.” Beth could hear the muffled sobs from inside the room and could feel her already pummeled heart being ground to dust. She did the only thing she could think of, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Daryl. She didn’t think he would pick up and had to choke back tears when she heard his voice, still rough with anger, grunt at her through the receiver. “You need to come home.” She whispered into the phone. 

The blood in Daryl’s veins ran cold. “Beth, what’s the matter?” Sure they were having a fight, but something was off about this. 

“Judith…she-she’s locked herself in her room and she wont open the door for me. She heard everything and came out to the kitchen after you left. She asked if we were breaking up and before I could say anything she took off down the hall and locked herself inside.” Before she even finished the first sentence Daryl was turning around and making his way back home. They’d both forgotten that Judith was playing in her room and could damn well hear every mean thing they said. Poor kid was probably terrified. He remembered when he’d heard his parents going at it and it hadn’t felt good, and it hadn’t been pretty. The last thing he wanted to do was make his girls, his family feel that hopeless, empty, helpless feeling he’d felt as a kid. He pulled into his driveway, jumping out before the truck even came to a complete stop.   
He walked into the house and found Beth sitting on the floor outside Judith’s room, head pressed against the door jamb and trying to talk to Judith through the wood of her door. Daryl crouched down behind her and placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. 

“Judith.” His voice called softly. “Judith you need to open this door babygirl.” He waited and then was pleased to hear the lock click as Judith undid it. She swung the door open and stood before them, her face blotchy and red from tears. Beth’s arms shot up and pulled Judith down into her lap as she wrapped her arms around her. The both cried together, Judith holding Beth and Beth cradling Judith to her. Daryl wrapped his arms around both of them and waited until his girls had calmed. Judith looked up at both of them, her red, glassy eyes darting between the two of them. 

“Are you two breaking up?” Her voice seemed so small and broken. Before Beth could even reply Daryl rumbled out. 

“Never ever.” He wiped some tears from her eyes gently with his thumb. “Your mama and I made a promise, and we’re not going anywhere.”

“But you guys were yelling…”

“Babygirl, sometimes, Mommy and Daddy don’t always get along. Sometimes we fight, but that doesn’t mean we love each other any less, or that we love you, or your sister or brother any less. Your daddy is right. We are a family and we’re not going anywhere.” Judith sniffed and hugged tighter on to Beth. 

“But Mary Sue’s mommy and daddy used to fight all the time and they broke up and now Mary Sue don’t get to see her daddy no more.” Beth looked to Daryl. It had been big news when Linda and John Johnson had announced they were divorcing. Linda had caught John red handed with a coworker and it had shaken the whole community, stirring unease with everyone around. John had been devastated when Linda had served him with papers, expecting it but always hoping they’d be able to work through it and get past it. Linda had been so enraged she’d taken almost everything, John hadn’t put up a fight, and she’d made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. He’d moved two cities over and was still fighting for any form of custody. Mary Sue was hit the hardest, having lost her daddy and currently living with her mother who was miserable and making sure Mary Sue knew exactly what her daddy had done and filling her head with things like he didn’t love them anymore, or that he’d left them both because they hadn’t been enough for him. The poor girl was a wreck and Judith was watching everything happen since they were best friends. 

Beth hadn’t realized how much it was affecting Judith until right this very moment. “Oh Judy, daddy and I don’t fight all the time, now do we? Every once in a while it’s normal to fight. You and Paige fight sometimes don’t you?” Judith nodded into her shoulder, “But you love your sister don’t you?” Again Judith nodded. “It’s the same for mommy and daddy. Every once in a while we fight, but we always make up and say we’re sorry. That’s what you do when you love someone. You make it work.” Beth met Daryl’s eyes and suddenly the fight they’d had, or the reasons behind it, seemed so small and little and insignificant. 

“So, you two aren’t breaking up?” Judith asked again. 

“No Judith. Us Dixons stick together for life.” Daryl rumbled and kissed her forehead. “Would it make you feel better if we all spent the night watching tv in the living room together?” Judith’s eyes sparkled and she nodded her head quickly. “Alright. Go get your jammies on and pick out a movie, I’ll go pop some popcorn.” Judith wiggled until Beth let her go and then both Beth and Daryl stood looking at each other. 

“I’m sorry.” they said together. Daryl shook his head but before he could say anything Beth cut him off. “I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“Me neither.” She opened her mouth to say more but Judith popped up between them, her favorite movie in her hands, and soft cotton pjs on her body. They both smiled down at her and made their way to the living room. Daryl popped popcorn while Beth started the movie and everyone curled up on the couch, a blanket tucked around each of them. They both had a lot to say to each other, things to apologize for, words to express, but for now they were too busy being a family and making sure their daughter felt secure and loved. 

As they tucked Judith into her bed, completely asleep already, their eyes met and it spoke volumes. The left Judith’s room, and went into their own. Without words they wrapped their arms around each other, whispering words and apologies to each other as they peeled each others clothes from their bodies. They fell into bed together, promising each other to be more careful about their words and actions. Neither one of them wanted a repeat of tonight. They both knew they would fight but they both agreed to be better about talking it out rather than letting it blow up. 

It was a promise they would always keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really difficult to write, but I hope it came out alright. I originally had Judith talking to Beth and kind of calming her down and joking with her...but I remember being a kid and hearing my parents fight and that was THE LAST thing I think I would have done...so I went with my gut and took this road instead. I hope it wasn't too weird? Dark? Sad?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judith is interested in a boy.
> 
> And Beth and Daryl finally share their story with their adoptive daughter.
> 
> Inspired by my lovely reader Meag!

Judith grumbled as she stared down at her phone, perched hap hazardously on her pillow. She picked up her pen and started writing in her journal, but quickly gave it up with a frustrated groan. “Being sixteen sucks…” She groaned again. She looked through her bedroom door as her phone buzzed again. With a roll of her eyes she picked up her phone and read the text on her screen. After she replied she placed her phone down on her sternum, her hands coming rest on her stomach. It was in that moment her sister Paige, now twelve, popped into her room. 

“C’mon Jude…dinner’s ready.” Judith nodded and sat up on her bed, popped her phone in the pocket of her jeans, and left her room to go to dinner. She sat down at the table and watched as Paige and Booker started eating, Beth and Daryl, Mom and Dad to her, fixed their plates before sitting down at the table too. 

“So, Judith. How was school today?” Beth asked. 

“Eh. Mr. Takly gave us a pop quiz toady.”

“And?”

“I passed. It wasn’t that hard to be honest.”

“Good job baby girl!” Beth gushed. Judith stiffened as her phone vibrated in her pocket and Beth looked down almost like she was looking at the device through the table. “Who is that?”

“It’s no one…just a guy from school.” Judith’s face flamed red. 

“Oh really?” Daryl grumbled, and Judith could feel her face getting even darker. 

“It’s nothing dad. He just needed some help with his math homework a couple weeks back. We’ve worked together on some assignments a couple of times, but…it’s nothing.” She fidgeted with the food on her plate. 

“What’s his name?” Beth asked. 

“Brian.” Judith said shyly. 

“Brian O’Neil?” Daryl asked and Judith refused to meet his eyes as her cheeks stained themselves a deep red. “You are not going out with Brian O’Neil…” He grumbled and Beth sent him a warning look. 

“We’re not going out at all. We’ve just been doing homework together, Dad…” 

“Mhm…” He raised an eyebrow. “Ain’t no reason Brian O’Neil needs to be working on his homework with you.” 

“Dad!” Judith whined. 

“What? He’s smart just like you. He’s just doin’ it ‘cause…”

“I think it’s very sweet of you to help him out.” Beth cut in, shooting Daryl a look. Daryl glared at her, half heartedly, and shoveled some food into his mouth. Judith’s phone continued to vibrate in her pocket, but she refused to pull it out and read anything with her dad in the same room. As they were cleaning up, Judith snuck a glance at her messages and smiled when she noticed Brian was asking if she wanted to maybe do their homework together on Friday night. She bit her lip. She’d be completely lying if she denied having a crush on Brian. She’d be lying if she denied that it had started in eighth grade when they’d been in the same English class and he’d been the only boy willing to partner with her (most boys were interested in her but none had approached her for fear of her father) to read Shakespeare. She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t want Brian to ask her out. And she would be lying if she didn’t love the times they did their homework together because they rarely actually did homework, but instead spent the time talking about their interests and what they planned to do after high school. 

“Mom?” Judith tentatively said, glancing at her dad who was playing with Booker in the living room. “Would it be ok if I went to Brian’s house Friday to work on our homework. We have a big math test coming up, and we’d like to study together.” Beth glanced at her as they put the dishes into the dishwasher. 

“Of course. And before you ask, I wont get upset if, maybe you want to go to the movies and see that show you’ve been talking about recently.” Judith beamed at her and swept her up into a hug. 

She disappeared into her room for most of the evening until Beth came in and found her bent over her science book, writing equations and reading the text. “You don’t stop you’re going to give yourself a headache.” Judith looked up and smiled, closing the book and putting her notebook on top and placing both on her dresser. 

“Mom, can I ask you a serious question?” Beth nodded and walked into the room, shutting the door. 

“Of course, and we’ve got a good twenty minutes before your dad gets suspicious because he’s making sure Booker and Paige are getting to bed.” Beth sat down on Judith’s bed next to her. 

“Mom…how did you and Dad meet?” Beth stared blankly ahead and then looked over at her daughter. She let out a breath. 

“Well, that’s a big question.” She looked over at Judith, “But I guess it’s time to talk about it. I uh…I kind of hired him…”

“Oh.” Judith looked confused. “What for?”

“For…” Beth took a deep breath. “For you.”

“What?” Judith looked even more confused. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Beth gave Judith a wry little smile before she launched into the story. She was interrupted only once a few minutes into their story as Daryl joined them, which Beth was glad for because he was able to give his perspective of the story. Judith listened intently, never interrupting, never getting upset. It took a good couple of minutes before she could work up the words floating around in her mind. 

“So…I’m adopted?” Her voice squeaked out and Beth nodded deftly. “My…the guy…” Judith couldn’t think of the word. 

“Rick.” Daryl supplied. 

“Rick…was he…was he a good man?”

“One of the best.” Daryl said without hesitation. “He would have loved you if he’d made it after he got shot.” Daryl swallowed a lump. “He helped to make me the man I am today, helped me to become the man who wanted to be your dad. He would have been a great dad and he would have loved you with all his heart.” Judith nodded.

“When he passed he left everything to you, and it’s all in a savings account. We planned on giving it to you when you were getting ready for college, to help out, but now that you know about everything, it’s there, just waiting for you to claim. We can take care of it tomorrow if you want.” This was eating Daryl up. He didn’t want Judith to look at him differently, like he wasn’t her dad. He’d raised her and loved her beyond words. Just because he didn’t share her DNA…it was killing him. The moment her eyes met his a weight lifted from his chest. 

“I think, I’d like to wait until college.” Judith said softly, “If that’s ok…Dad?” A smile spread to his lips and he pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple. 

“Of course Judith.”

“Thank you for telling me, about everything.” She whispered and Beth looked to Daryl. “I’m glad to have you as my parents.” She could tell they were having a hard time with this and she wanted to put them at ease. They were, and always would be, her parents. Just because they didn’t physically create her (EW! Gross thought!) didn’t mean she wasn’t their daughter. She’d only ever known them and was proud to call them her parents. “You’ll always be my mom and dad…even if I came from someone else. I’m still your daughter and I always will be.” Beth wrapped her in a tight hug. “I love you Mom.” Judith hugged Daryl tightly when Beth had released her. “I love you Dad.” 

“We love you too, Ass kicker.” Daryl whispered into her hair, and felt her smile at the old nickname he’d long since stopped using. They spent a couple minutes, holding each other and reassuring each other of their solidarity as a family and their love for each other.   
When Beth and Daryl crawled into bed they’d sat there for a couple minutes before falling into each other’s arms. Beth smiled up at him, happy to finally be able to share their story with Judy, and to reassure her that she would always be their daughter no matter what. It had taken her by surprise that Judith had been so accepting about everything. They both knew it could have gone much, much worse. Daryl placed a kissed to her forehead as they settled into bed, taking comfort in the fact that his wife was snuggled against him, and his three children were sound asleep in their rooms. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Daryl, can I talk to you for a minute?” Andrea called from the lobby of the shop. Daryl looked around confused and then grabbed a rag to wipe his hands. He made his way towards he office, noticing she had disappeared inside already. When he entered she made a motion asking him to close the door behind him. Now he was starting to sweat. 

“What’s up Andrea?” He didn’t want to sit down and get her chair dirty, but he felt awkward standing while she talked to him. 

“Nothing…well actually I wanted to talk to you about something important…” He quirked an eyebrow and she motioned again for him to sit down. When he did she cleared her throat. “So, Judith is almost full grown now huh?” When he just stared at her she continued, almost awkwardly. “She’ll be turning eighteen soon right? And then it’s off to college right?” Daryl nodded silently. “Has she picked a college yet?”

“Yeah. She’s going to be going to the university near Atlanta. Why?”

“Sounds expensive.” Daryl narrowed his eyes. Judith had a trust set up for her. Beth and Daryl were getting ready to sign it over to her on her eighteenth birthday, but not many people really knew about the trust. Even with the separate stash of money things would be tight for he and Beth while they helped Judith through university. Then as soon as she was done they were going to have to start helping Paige, who unfortunately didn’t have a trust fund set up for her, and neither did Booker (who would be starting when Paige would be graduating) but they would make it work. They were already scraping some money together every paycheck to help the kids.

“Well, see…that’s the thing.” She fidgeted with a pen on her desk. “I want to sign the shop over to you.” She rushed it out in one breath. 

“You what?” He sprang forward in his chair. “You feelin’ alright Andrea?”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” She took a breath. “The shop has done good for me, but…Amy’s sick and she’s having a hard time taking care of our parents in Florida. I can’t make the commutes all the time and I don’t want to just shut down. I figured…you had the kids to take care of and they’re all getting ready to go off and discover themselves. You would take care of this place. I want it to go to someone I trust, someone I know will keep an honest business plan. Someone I know who will appreciate all the employees, just like I have.” He slouched back in his chair. “I know this is big, and it’s nothing you gotta decide right now, but I wanted to put it on the table so you knew it was an option.”

“‘M gonna have to talk it over with Beth…” He warned and Andrea nodded vigorously. “It would be a big change, a lot of extra hours and it’s a big risk.”

“The shop practically runs itself.” She supplied. “You wouldn’t need to change your hours too much. You’d have to make some runs to the bank and I’d teach you how to balance the books, and do inventory, but other than that it wouldn’t be much different. You could still go out and turn wrenches when you want and have days that you stay in and answer phones and do the books.” Daryl rolled the idea around his head. He’d really have to think about this and talk to Beth. This was a big deal. 

“I really have to talk to Beth before I can give any real answer.” Andrea nodded again. 

“Take your time. I’ll be here.” He tipped his head and stood up. “That’s it really. I just wanted to talk to you about that. You can head back to the shop if you don’t have anymore questions.” He nodded again and went back to work, thoughts and arguments rolling around his head.   
~~~   
Daryl was restless in bed and Beth could tell something was wrong. She tipped her head up and looked at him, “What’s the matter, Daryl?”

“Andrea gave me some big news today. I wanted to talk with you about it.” She sat up and looked at him, watching as he sat up with her. “Andrea wants me to take the shop from her.” Beth tilted her head slightly taking in his words. “She wants to go down to Florida to be with her family, and wants the shop to go to someone who will keep it honest.” 

“What do you think?” Beth asked cautiously. She wanted to hear what he wanted before she weighed in. 

“I think it would be good for us. But it would be a big change and a big adjustment for us.” She bit her lip. 

“Would you want to take over the shop?” He thought for a moment and then gave a terse nod. “You wouldn’t be doing this out of obligation?” He shook his head in the negative. “Then I think you should go for it.” He looked surprised. 

“Really?”

“It will be a big adjustment, but I think it will be good for you. She wouldn’t have brought it up if she didn’t believe in you, just like I believe in you. You know everyone who works there and you know how everything should be there.”

“And the extra money wouldn’t hurt.” He added and Beth turned a bit pink in the cheeks. 

“Well, yeah. But besides the money. I don’t want you to do this because of the money. We’ll get by if you don’t take this opportunity. I don’t want that to be a deciding factor.” She touched his cheek. “I want you to do this because you want to…not because you feel like you have to.” He thought about it for a few second before giving her a nod. 

“You really think I can do this?”

“Without a doubt.” She said and smiled. He kissed her. She always did believe in him and she always would.  
~~~   
As the years passed Daryl and Beth had their ups and downs. Judith went off to college, followed by her sister four years later, and both got their degrees before heading out into the big world to make something of themselves. (They always came back to their roots when they needed support from their mama and daddy.) Booker joined the team at the shop, working for his dad. It was the happiest Daryl had been (aside from when he’d had his children and when he and Beth had gotten married, of course.) He’d always hoped that Booker would take an interest in the shop so Daryl would have someone to leave the place to. He was getting up there in age, not that he’d ever admit it, and he wanted to make sure his family was taken care of. 

When the kids were all gone, and the home was quiet, just Beth and Daryl inside, he took those moments to reflect on his life. It was amazing how everything had changed. One little deal had turned his life upside down. One perfect, blessed little deal. A deal by design. 

And he wouldn’t change a minute of any of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I can't believe it's over. This was an amazingly fun story to imagine and write! I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and gave kudos! You are amazing! You have no idea how you inspired and motivated me through out this whole experience!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short chapter mainly because it was just set up for later chapters.


End file.
